Brotherly Love
by KonekoNoHeart
Summary: *Smut Warning* Rin and Yukio were normal twins, like every other pair of twins in the world. Oh, did I tell you that both of them are the offspring of Satan and an exorcist named Yuri Okamura. They were born a sin, and they continue the sinning with something twins shouldn't do... like fall in love. However, will they find the heart to say accept their love? RinxYukio & BonxRin
1. Chapter 1: My Yukio

A/N- Please enjooy this short chapter of this Yukio x Rin fanfic! It's pretty old, about two years old, I just decided to re-post this because I lost my other account. So, just to be clear, this is how I USE TO write. I improved (I guess)!

OKAY.. apparently, people are not reading the rating.. so, I guess I have to point this out. It's rated-M.. if you don't know what that is, I advise you to look it up. If you are not ready for Rated-M things, then you don't have to read this story.. ~Arigatou!

But anyway, enjoy! This is **Rin's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: My Yukio<p>

*Takes place on long day of True Cross Academy. Rin was tired and wanted nothing to do with the homework that his younger twin, Yukio or his Exorcist teacher, has given him.*

"Agh," I groan as I slouch onto the couch, "Too... much... homework!" I call out to Yukio, who walks into our dorm room. As usual, he was exhausted from all of the work from school. Being a teacher seems to be hard on him, especially dealing with my stupidity. It's been tough for him and I don't want to cause any trouble. Then again, if I do nothing... it'll be even harder for him and make him worry about me. I don't want him to worry about a thing. I just want to make him happy.

He lays his bag onto his desk and shakes his head at me, "Well, you have to do it." Which is another way of saying, Do it or I'll fail you on purpose...

"And what if I don't!" I argue, but then I realized that I can't win this argument, he's my teacher and now I have to do it. Damn, Yukio... why did you have to be so committed into becoming a teacher and walking your way out of your teen hood.

I look up to Yukio, who was sitting down, reading and checking papers silently. I couldn't help but to watch how perfect; how intelligent my younger twin is. Everything that I've been through, he was always there, watching over me. All I want to do is keep him safe, so that I have him all to myself. Yukio will always be mine, my other half. I continue to watch with a smile slowly forming on my face by the second. He's something worth protecting, and watching over. It's his turn to be watched over, since I've become more stronger and controlling.

Yukio stops writing, and suddenly sighs. "Hey, aren't you going to do the homework I assigned you?" Yukio asks interrupting my stare at him. My cheeks flare in crimson, finding Yukio's eyes observing me closely. I knew that one day he was going to catch me staring. It's because, sometimes, I find myself staring at him, I don't know what it is, but I just do. I look up to this guy, especially since he's all that I have left as a family. Fujimoto Shiro, our adopted father, is gone thanks to me and so is my mother, thanks to me again. Everything that we once had is gone because of me and I can't help but to hate myself. But, Yukio is the only thing that I didn't lose, and I'm not planning to in the future.

Yukio turns his chair towards my direction, and glares at me. At this moment, I realized what he meant, so I decided to search for my homework through my bag, to not make it hard for him. My head begins to spin because of me forcing myself to get up the couch. Then, an idea pops in my mind, bringing energy to my body. "Oh, I just remembered something.." I respond and place everything back into the bag, "I left something at Bon's place." For the moment, I know that this is a bad idea, especially if I'm lying to Yukio, but I'm too lazy to do the homework. I'm desperate. Plus, sneaking to Bon's place, it's more entertaining than doing homework.

Bon and I had a special bond, no feelings just fun. Eventually, the fun went too far once Bon made a move on me that I didn't like. Especially that one night, I've spent there. That drunk night of depression and confusion caused by Yukio... I wasn't thinking straight at that time, due to the drinking, of course. I had loved Yukio for a while now, but I'm grateful that he doesn't know. We formed a bond that didn't mean a thing to none of us.

"What?" Yukio responds confusedly.

"I mean, I left something there... I'll be back, promise." I answer as I gather my things for the night over Bon's place, even though Yukio still haven't gave me permission yet. I mean, I deserve a little fun now and then. Yukio is usually at school grading papers or at least, knows ahead of time when I'm going over his dorm. This time, I just suddenly came with the idea to stay for the night. Sometimes, Yukio is the one to walk me to Bon's room, safely. Even if he does all of these things, it still kind of bothers me that he's not even wondering why I'm staying over another guys room for a night. What does he think we do... play video games, eat? And what bothers me the most is that, it bothers me.

Walking towards the door to leave, Yukio steps in front of me, causing me to stop. He grabs on arm violently and body slams me onto the floor. Both of his hands pinned me against the floor, leaving my legs between his. The sudden rush of warmth fills in my cheek, meaning that I began to blush hard. Also, shock kicks in for this. I can't believe that it's happening. So many questions are swerving in my mind, so many thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking about enters my mind. Thoughts that I once thought about, that involves my twin, Yukio Okumura, in my bed, with nothing on but his own body weight. Us just feeling each others warmth. Thoughts that I've thought about during long, hot showers, just a few days ago. What I think of my brother is things that normal brothers shouldn't think about. What is wrong with me!?

"Where are you going?" Yukio asks in a serious, yet worried, tone.

A nervous chuckle slips from between my lips, "I was just going to Bon's dorm for fun. You know, something that doesn't involve homework." I answer as he looks to me strangely, "Damn." I curse with hoping that Bon's not already asleep. "It's not this serious!" I add, which was referring this as him being on top of me. I want him to quickly get off of me, before I get an erection from this close encounter. Since, my body was exposed to this demonic side, I can't control myself. It started twice a week, to 5 days out of a week, to twice a day, but now it gotten worse. It came up to 5 times a day, and probably increasing by the weeks.

"Oh, you know the policy. No students are allowed out of their dorms after ten." His voice went down to a whisper, as if someone was going to hear through the door. "Especially if your different from others... you know. A... half demon." These words of concern were hurtful, to me, and sometimes, I wish that Yukio would stop denying his demonic side. It's like his calling me a monster... like I'm something different from what he is. I never felt so lost, or alone in my life until finding out this secret the family had kept from me, especially Yukio. That's why sometimes, I feel that my feelings towards him are blinding from reality because of the way that he hurts me. Also, I don't think that he's doing it on purpose, either. I guess he just says things that comes to his mind.

I realize how selfish this comment sounded and quickly felt offended. "Different? Wow, thanks!" I sarcastically shout as he covers my mouth with his hand, which felt surprisingly good. The feel of his touch is a lot for me now, it's too late to back down. But I was still offended that he referred me different as in a monster. My free hand, that he let go of to cover my mouth, moves his hand away. My voice drops down to a whisper, "We're the same. So, don't count me as different." I answer angrily.

"There is a difference... I'm a teacher, you aren't." He answers with a smirk on his face, which changes his voice to a low, deep, seductive tone. "I can do what I want." He says, which is a sentence I've always wanted to hear from him. Those words rings in my ears as my heart begins to beat loudly in my ears. He doesn't know how hard I've tried to control myself, and unconsciously, he doesn't know that he's turning me on.

"Yukio," I groan, feeling the trying to control myself, "Get off, now."

He looks at me with confusion and reacts with a "What?" before blushing.

"Get off!"

With all my strength I tried pushing him off but he grew stronger over the years, "Why? I'm not letting you leave." Yukio respond which made me angrier at myself for trying to leave in the first place. All I want is for him to get off of me and let me control myself. Because in a few minutes, or even seconds, I'll be on full-strength unable to control

"This is serious matter, just get off. I won't leave... I promise!"

"No! I don't trust you... just take a deep breath and you'll-"

Before Yukio can finish that sentence, I push him off with my stronger, and more stable, demonic strength and pin him onto the ground. Yukio closes his eyes afraid about what was going to happen next. But he didn't expect me to give him... a kiss. He opens his eyes wide, shocked that this was really happening to him, especially with his older twin, me, Rin Okumura. I tear open his Exorcist coat and slip my hand under his white dress shirt. Feeling on his smooth, warm stomach. His cheeks flushes in red quickly, "Rin- stop it- Rin!" Yukio moaned quietly, trying to control his erection. Knowing that it's his soft spot, I continued to stroke until I heard pleasure from him. Instead of anger, he feels pleasure. "Rinn..." I pulled my shirt off.

Wrapping my hands on his belt buckle, I kiss him harder. "Shhh..." I shushed Yukio, I just wish that he's enjoying it as much as I am. Smirking at him, I pulled my tongue into his mouth. Feeling the warm, moist muscle of his under my tongue, I swerved my tongue until I felt his tongue dancing along. While doing that, I was slipping my hand into his pants, I felt his erection on the tip of my fingertips. He was half-hard. Roughly, I stroke it, until I heard Yukio moan. "Ah—Rin!" Yukio moaned- I shut him with my tongue.

"Quiet, you'll wake the neighbors." I whisper seductively in his ear, and smirk when I felt him grasp for touch. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me closer. I whisper, "More?" As Yukio shuts his eyes, trembling in terror. Yet, he still blushes hard, admitting that he does.

I place my arms against his body, and push him against the bed. I pull him to sit up, I've never done this before. I learned this from a great friend of mine. He started out as a comforting friend to a close awkward friend to a snuggle buddy to a sex teacher. Bon was a great friend but a better playmate in bed.

Forcing Yukio to sit up, I pull his pants down exposing his cock. I lick my lips seeing how much Yukio enjoys my identical smirk. Pulling my head closer, I noticed that he was already hard from the stroking. Before I can even get ready, Yukio pulled my head closer as I began to suck. Sucking hard and fast, Yukio moaned louder that before. His voice straining from all of the moaning even though this is not the half of it. I wrapped my tongue around the tip, teasing with Yukio's feelings. Wrapping my entire mouth on his cock, I felt it slowly, sliding down my throat. A, warmly salty and sticky, taste slid down the back of my throat. I tried pulling back, but Yukio insisted to continue. This time around, I went as fast as I could.

"Agh-" Yukio moans, I bit his lip in pleasure as hard as I can.

His lips began to bleed as I pull my mouth away from his cock, "This is how you taste..." I whisper to him and met his lips. His semen that was on my lips is now on his. He blushes, feeling my tongue meeting his once again. I can feel his hands trying to push me away, but my demonic strength is keeping me strong. He should have thought twice about slamming me on the ground, and trying to keep me here. I bet he's thinking right about now how he should have let me go.

"Please, Rin... Let me—Aghh—go..." Yukio moans trying to keep himself together, he opens his eyes, they tell of pity, weakness. The youngest Exorcist in the world... is begging for pity from me, a demon. He can't handle a simple taste of pleasure. He can't handle my the pleasure I give him.

"Yukio, stop it. You know you like it." I add with a smirk on my lips, however, I heard a knock at the door. I tried ignoring it, and tried continuing with Yukio, but so did the knocking, apparently. Then, suddenly, Yukio rushes to the other side of the room, but I grab him before he could run any farther.

"Yukio, Rin?" Says Shiemi Moriyama, a student that once liked Yukio but I had feelings for her. Though, I had feelings for her, I got sick and tired chasing after her as she still continued to crush on my brother. That bitch.. "I heard noises, and was wondering if you were okay. Hello?" She adds and knocks once again.

Yukio lays on the bed, catching his breath. He was too speechless to cry for help... unless he was trying to swallow his pride and not letting anyone to find out this secret. "Umm... Shiemi! I'm busy right now, but everything's fine! Yukio just tripped over his suitcase!" I answer following with a chuckle as Yukio pulls his pants up.

"Oh, okay." She answers and turns silent for a moment, "Don't tell Bon asked you this but... he asked about you, Rin." My eyes opened wider, I haven't spoken to Ryuji since we argued about what our official status is. He wanted to know if what we had was special. It's been a week since then and I was on my way there before this happened. "Rin?"

"Oh," I reply, still having Yukio on my mind, but Bon was also in there somewhere. "Tell him, that I was on my way here until... something came up—"

"Just open the door... for we can talk like normal people." She interrupts as a suggestion. I pull Yukio to a chair that's behind the door, and I open the door, hoping that Yukio stays stable and silent. Looking over to him, he was studying my movements but is unable to move any muscle thanks to his pleasure taking over him.

"I was saying that, tell him..." I pause and regarded Shiemi was standing there with Bon, Ryuji Suguro... my ex-lover, my bestest friend. I turned to him wiping the sweat from my face, "Hey, Ryuji." I begin, hoping that I can come up with some kind of story to explain everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

A/N- Thank kyuu for putting up with this story, because you made it to chapter 2! *claps* Enjoy!

To make this clear, **Rin's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"I was saying that, tell him..." I pause and realize that Shiemi was standing there with Bon, Ryuji Suguro... my ex-lover, my bestest friend. I turned to him wiping the sweat from my face, "Hey, Ryuji."_

"Hello, Rin..." He looks around my dorm searching for Yukio, "Where's Yukio? I thought he was here." He looks over to me, my eyes wander around the room hoping that he doesn't find Yukio behind the door.

I turned my attention towards him, "I really don't know... I guess he's in the bathroom... why do you care?"

"I don't..." He looks over to Shiemi, "Please, we need to talk privately." She smiles and walks down the hall. Bon waited until he saw her out of sight for him to be comfortable. He looks back at me, I can't stand to look into his eyes. I can't break the news about what I'm doing behind his back like this. Yukio just tempted me- no! I pulled Yukio into this... it was me who started this.

He continued, "Rin... where have you been? You avoided every contact with me... why? Is it that hard to answer my question-"

"Stop it!" I yelled which silenced him long enough for me to speak, "I'll answer it now... I did develop feelings for you, for awhile. But now... I don't have any interest in you, Ryuji. I'm sorry-"

"No... you're lying." He picked his hand up in a fist and began to aim directly at me. Everything in my mind was spinning until my demonic reflexes caught his fist. I stared angrily at him, until he pulled me closer to his lips. As a human reflex, I drew closer. Before our lips meet, he whispers, "Now tell me, are you really over me?"

I tried pulling away but I can't resist his tempting lips. I remembered stroking his blonde and brown hair one night after the hours of making love, I remembered the long hours just laying in his arms for comfort. I've just fucked Yukio because of me lacking my daily pleasure from Bon. But somehow, I enjoyed it; somehow, I did it. NO! I loved Yukio for a long time, I love him. Bon was just there to fill my emptiness.

He pins my hands onto the doorway, and drew closer. I turned my head, avoiding his lips, knowing that Yukio is watching.

"Stop." I whisper, trying to keep myself stable. "Leave now."

"Do you really want me to leave?" He whispers back, then I heard click. I turned the direction of my dorm and there stood Yukio with a gun. His shirt unbuttoned by a few, nearly shirtless, and his glasses placed on perfectly. He aimed a gun directly at Bon. "What the-? Yukio what's with the gun?" Bon sarcastically said but Yukio became more focused on shooting him. My mind swung once again, it's reaching for sanity.

"Leave or I shoot," Yukio calls out, I looked over to Bon who moves away from me slowly with his hands reaching for the sky. "Leave faster or else."

"You wouldn't." Bon replied but I pushed him out, him questioning Yukio's action will piss him off more. Bon tried pushing me away but we all know that I'm more stronger than him. He whispers, "Rin come over my place, please." I nod my head at him, knowing that tomorrow is going to be one hell of a Yukio, Bon and I. It's going to be World War III in the classroom. Yukio placed his gun down in relief.

I walked towards him slowly hoping that would spare me. Of course he would spare me, I'm his brother. That's what brothers do. Angrily, I spoke, "Why the fuck did you pull a gun on one of your fellow students! It's just wrong, and you know that Yukio."

"I don't know why I protected you... why did I? I'm..." He said blankly, I can see confusion in his eyes. His stood there blankly; still. Reaching for his shoulders but is quickly blocked by his Exorcists' reflex. I don't understand his problem, am I a monster to him? "Why did I help you? You're a monster... you'r-" He stops, trying to catch his self from hurting me... but he doesn't know that he already did.

"A demon," I correct. "...a half demon... and so are you! Why do treat me like any different!" I yell but then realizing that anyone could hear me. I lean closer to Yukio and place my arms around him and whisper, "You're right, I'm a monster. I'm leaving, just hope that I'll come back tomorrow morning... bye, Yukio." Walking towards the door, I felt his hand on my shoulder but is quickly moved away. I continued to walk out.

I walked down the hall, angrily because of Bon. All he had to do is stay out of the way. Then I realized that I left my valuable sword, Kurikara, which controls whether my blue flames are exposed or not. That fate is only controlled by Yukio. I continued to walk down the stairs until I found Bon's apartment. I knocked until the door was immediately swung opened by Ryuji, he stood their with a worried expression but also filled with sadness.

"Rin, come in." He says as I walked in and was immediately greeted by Bon's lips. Bon pinned him down onto the couch, I tried using my demonic strength but my pleasure told me to relax my muscles. I didn't want to be in Bon's arms, I wanted to get over him. I needed something new, something more down-to-earth, something that different from anyone else, someone that's... Yukio. As Bon touched me more, the more I thought of Yukio. 'What's wrong with me?!' Is what I would think but I couldn't stop... I wanted more. 'Yukio is my twin brother... no, he's just a brother.' Is what I'm trying to think but my body is saying 'Yes, he's mine. I want him.' Confusion caused an erection but not because of Bon's touch but because of my thoughts. Bon continued to trail his cold fingertips down my now bare chest, I didn't know how cold his fingers were. The last time I felt his touch, he warm, really warm... just like Yukio's stomach. Bon's hands slipped from my chest to my pants. His cold hand slightly touched my cock, I felt hardness. I bit my lips hard feeling him stroke. I moaned, he smirked.

"You like that?" He whispered in my ear but I just bit my lip harder as a respond. Then he dropped to his knees, I knew exactly what he was going to do. Unzipping my jeans with his mouth, I blushed. I shut my eyes stopping myself from seeing the process of how he brings pleasure to me. Then I felt his warm mouth on the tip of my cock. I bit my lip harder, then followed by a silent moan. He shoved my dick in his entire mouth, then he sucked. Over and over, he continued to suck. Letting go all of my control, I let it go. Bon choked for awhile as semen rolled from his mouth but continue. I moaned loudly which brought happiness to Bon. He sucked faster, I moaned louder. I was pleased with Bon but I wanted Yukio, now.

Bon pulled away for a few seconds to speak, "Do you love me, now?" I nodded with my ears muted by his pleasure. Bon went back to sucking, I grabbed a lock of his hair, grasping for more.

"Ahhh," I moaned, and then bit my lip, "I-I love you, so much." There were no other words that can describe Bon's touch... all I can do is think of Yukio. Why? Yukio isn't here to support me like Bon always was... but somehow I always managed to run back to him.

Bon pulled away from my cock, "Say my name," I moaned ignoring his request, "Say it, say my name!" Trying to catch my breath, I closed my eyes. I'm confused with my emotions, I didn't even know why I'm here with Ryuji. He's nothing to me, he's just a friend, and he will always be a friend. I'm already getting use to him, why should I feel for him. That day that we agreed to have sex without emotions getting in the way, I meant every word to that promise and I will keep it. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, his feelings determine whether I get laid or not. "Please... say it, for me." He went back to suck, trying to convince me to say but I just moaned.

Without thinking, a name slipped from between my lips, "Oh, Yukio!" I moan without hesitation. Bon sucked slower and eventually stopped. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to see his expression. Too much sadness will break me down to my depressed mode, just like when my father died. And now, I'm about to lose Bon due to my stupidity. How can I be so careless and thoughtless at this moment. I-I think I love Bon—I mean, I'm not suppose to—but... I doubt that I'm in love with him. I can't when my heart belongs to Yukio, somehow.

I had finally open my eyes, carefully, but Ryuji avoided eye contact with mine. I refuse to apologize for saying Yukio's name. Bon and I had a deal since the beginning. He agreed to this promise, no emotions, no strings attached—just sex. However, I have a feeling that he fell for me somehow, without me knowing it until now.

"What did Yukio do to make you fall for him." Bon suddenly mumbles, as I gave a confused expression. "Why do you love him more than me?!"

"I don't love him, he's my brother!" I explain, "... his name just slipped out on accident."

"That kind of stuff don't happen on accident, you feel for him." Bon moved away from my wiping the semen off of his mouth, "I'm going to bed, goodnight, Rin." He gets up from his knees and drifted to his room. I laid my back against the couch. Today was a fucked up day. I almost fucked my twin and then I accidentally said his name while I was fucking Bon. I hadn't completely fucked anyone, damn.

I close my eyes trying to catch myself from thinking some more; trying to recapture the serenity needed but it didn't work. I kept thinking about Yukio, why Yukio out of all people. He's my brother, my twin brother! But I gotta say, he's damn cute when he's in a pleasurable mood. He was so helpless when I pulled him onto the ground. His moans were identical to mine, which made me happy that I was on top to see it. I loved that few moments with Yukio, they're rare. Tomorrow is another day of school but more awkward if you ask me. Now, I'm just full of confusion.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Memories

A/N- Thank yoou for tuning in to Chapter 3. Excuse my mistakes, this was a fanfic that I wrote from about two years ago, and I don't have time for re-writing this.. so thank you for putting up with it all!

It's **Rin's POV**

* * *

><p>Rising from the couch with all of my items stacked next to me, I was completely confused about where Bon got me stuff from and why they're next to my bed. Everything changed from last night, is Bon really over me that fast? He walks outside of his bedroom avoiding eye contact while having a toothbrush in his mouth. I rubbed my face from the sweat and memories that laid on face since last night. I looked over to the stacked items. "What's this shit?"<p>

"It's yours. You left them here on a drunk night, I thought that it would be better to give them back." He said indirectly, I got up from the couch with a worried expression. Walking towards him, he pulled away, just looking at the floor. I must've hurt his feelings very badly to silence him.

Before I left, I quickly grabbed him and embraced him for the last time. I'm positive that I'll get over this, but I can't say the same for him.. but it's just that I don't want to leave him broken. It's hard enough that I have to see him everyday in class, so I might as well clear things up gently.

I whispered in his ear as he blushed, "I'm sorry." Before letting go of him to grab my belongs, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He called out, "I love you, Rin. I really do."

"I know." I answered without turning back, I couldn't care less about love anymore. I stopped feeling love after I discovered that the one and only person I ever loved, Shiemi, loved someone else. And that someone else was my twin, which pissed me off even more. Bon was just a replacement of Shiemi's ungiven love, I used his unwanted love and pleasure to fill the emptiness of my heart. Shiemi had broken me forever, any guy can fix that. I exited his dorm and walked down the hall.

Everything was silent but bright in the hall, then I saw Shiemi walk passed me. That bitch, I hope that she trips and falls face down. She decided a few months ago to go on that promised date to the fair, because she never been to a fair before. We all know the story of her being controlled by a fucking plant and I saved her, we went to a mission at the fair and blah, blah, blah. But we went to the fair and had a great time. The wind blowing in our hair as we rode on the rollercoaster, she was terrified and holds onto me. Everything was perfect, we even shared a romantic moment when our eyes were locked and we blushed while smiling. The bitch back stabbed me by fucking Yukio. Yeah, it happened, but Yukio is just ashamed because he was drunk but I forgave Yukio.

Shiemi looks back at like I didn't exist a few seconds ago, "Hey, Rin. I didn't know you were here." She smiled as I artificially smile back. "Are you okay with Bon?"

"Like how?" I answered.

"Him being..." Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "...gaay." I felt like slapping her but I controlled myself.

"No, shit Sherlock." I answered sarcastically, "He told me long ago."

"Oh." She walked away with that angelic smile.

I ignored the fact that I use to like her, I used to be a warm-hearted demon until she broke me. Now I don't give a shit about anyone but me. Walking one flight upstairs, I finally made it to mine and Yukio's dorm. Everything was quiet, Yukio was asleep curled up my bed, he must've been really angry at me. I walk towards him, he seems so adorable when he's asleep... soundly asleep. He begins to whisper, "Rin... please, Rin."

I lean closer to him, his warm cheek brushes against mine, "Yukio," I whispered softly, "I want you." I lean closer until my lips meet his. Yukio slowly opens his eyes, he realizes that it's me and his eyes open in shock. I lean more closer until I was directly on top of him, I pinned his hands down. He broke them free and placed his hands on my chest trying to break free from my grip. Smirking about a little idea, I slide my hands on his chest and began to unbutton the last buttons he had left. It exposed his chiseled chest, I pull my tongue from between my lips and ran it on his chest. I circled it around his nipple locked with a sweet, long kiss. He bit his lip with a groan. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and meet my lips on Yukio's soft, warm lips. Instead of fighting... he moaned. He actually likes it, that made me smirk until I saw the time. It's 7:21 AM. Fuck. We're both late, and Yukio's the teacher. I quickly jumped off of him.

"Fuck, Yukio. It's 7 already. We're late." I called out as he quickly gets up. He's blushing uncontrollably, and I can't help but to smirk.

It feels like forever since Yukio spoken to me, he answers, "Fuck! Dammit, Rin!" He quickly button his shirt back on and grabs a new Exorcist coat from his wardrobe. He grabs his Exorcist Pin, the official logo of True Cross Academy, and pulls me by the arm towards the door. On our way out, I grabbed my student coat quickly. Everything is exactly the same from yesterday morning but I have no idea how intense class will be.

"I like how you pull on me, Yukio." I whispered to him with a smirk. He ignored me blushingly and continued to pull me towards class. I walk closer to give him a final kiss before entering the classroom. He pulls away with blushings, letting me know that he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4: Class Begins

As we enter the clasroom, Yukio is pissed that he was late but I had a enormous smile on my face. That grin slowly disappeared when my eyes met the sadness of Bon's eyes. Yukio pulls me towards my desk that's next to the slutty Shiemi, and pushes me into the desk so that I can get seated.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Okumura-san!"

"Ohayou." Yukio and I answer. We both sneak a glance at each other at the same time, I slightly blush as he did as well. But he quickly turns his attention towards the direction of the rest of was that? I thought, His eyes, there's something in there that's different.

Yukio falsely smiles, "Okay, class. Today we will review the different types of demons there are, such as-"

"The Whore Demon, Rin's one of them. They might be rare but we have one in our classroom." Bon interrupts and looks my direction.

Everyone was waiting for my reaction but I just smile. "I'm not a whore," I answer, "I just never loved the people I fuck." Bon's face flushed in anger, everything is about to break. I didn't want to say anything mean yet I did. Bon's outburst pissed me off, so I couldn't just let him insult me. Speaking about chaos, Bon gets up from his seat with his fist flying towards me. My demonic strength caught his fist before it touches the surface of my skin. I pinned him down against the table, not caring that Takara, Renzo, Izumo, Shiemi, Konekomaru and Paku are watching. It's not like I was planning to kiss him.

"OMG, Rin! Get off of him!" Konekomaru called out, he really cares for Bon but he didn't. Refusing to listen, I just stare into Bon's angry eyes.

I just smile, "Bon... I would appreciate it, if you didn't insult me like that. What I just said wasn't entirely true." He gives me an expression of sadness but not too much of it. "I do love this special someone that I once slept with..."

"Awww..." The girls, including Izumo, Shiemi and Paku, shouted softly sweet.

"... and I still do... but it's not you." I continue, breaking Bon's smile from before. I look up towards Yukio's direction with a smile to give him a hint. "I'm sorry." I let go of him and stood by Yukio's side.

Yukio pulls me behind him, "Rin! Control yourself." He whispers angrily.

"I love you, Yukio." I whisper back into his ear. As my cheek brushed against his, I felt it flaring up in heat. I pull away until, I felt Bon's angry fist flying towards Yukio or I. I caught his arm once again and slammed him against the desks. Yukio pushes me back against the wall quickly, "Stay here, and don't move!"

He runs over to Bon, checking his injuries. My cheeks began to blush due to my jealousy. Seeing Yukio touch Bon like that pissed ME off. The worst thing about it is that I have to follow Yukio's demands and stay against the wall or he has to use force on me. I love Yukio's force because his cute confused expression makes me tease him whether I listen or not but I always knew that he would pick other's safety over me. My eyes slowly drift to the ground in sadness. I'm stupid, I'm so fucking stupid... Yukio will never love me, no matter what! Tears threaten to fall on my cheeks as I try to fight it. But I failed, warm tears fell onto my cheeks and slowly rolls down towards the ground. What was I thinking, Yukio will never fall for me. I know that I fell too hard for him years ago, I tried to forget but Bon didn't help. The only reason I fucked Bon for the past year was to forget about Yukio.

My back slid downwards on the wall, my heart stopped beating, because it's forever broken. I quickly wiped the tears before anyone notice me crying but no, Yukio already saw me. He slowly walks towards me, "Bon is okay... there's no reason to cry."

"I'm not cry for Ryuji," I reply trying to keep myself from blushing, Yukio is actually talking to me again. "Honestly, I'm not telling you."

"Come on." Yukio asks warmly, placing his warm hand onto my shoulder. He's trying to calm me down. He knows that I'm pissed, because I called Bon by his real name, Ryuji. "Tell me, I'll be there."

"I'm crying because..." I sigh, "...it's fucking embarrassing... I'm crying for myself..."

"Oh, I see." He sits firmly next to me, and continues to speak in a calm, low voice. "Ryuji really loves you, give him a chance."

"I don't... I used him for pleasure. I love someone else. Why can't he give me a chance... I want a chance." I look directly into his eyes. He looks away calmly and stares at the window. The sun's radiant light beams on his cheeks, I just blush noticing the beauty of Yukio's skin.

"Class!" Yukio calls out in a serious tone, "Stand outside of the classroom. I'll be there in a minute." Everyone single student's expression shows confusion but they can't refuse to do anything which leads them to stand up and walks towards the door. I try to get up but Yukio gently pushes me down. Every confused student exited the classroom, leaving Yukio and I alone sitting on the floor. "Now, we can talk more openly."

"I don't want to talk about it." I slightly blush, hoping that he doesn't see.

He smiles warmly, "Is he the reason why you slept with me as well?" I blush more, he didn't know that he was the guy I was talking about.

I had to tell him anyway, I can't hold it in."Yukio," I reply trying not to back down from telling him the truth. "...you're the guy that I love." Yukio quickly turns his head towards me. His expression showed surprise, he was shocked, I mean really fucking shocked. He began to blush as I did too. Awkward silence swam between us, too much silence. To break it, I move my hand onto his cheek and lean closer. I bit my lip wanting to taste his inside, Yukio began to blush more, but he leans as well. Our lips met for a few second before I slip my tongue into his mouth. He seems to like it because his hands moved firmly from the floor to my chest. His touch was warm and delicate, just like his feeling. Yukio is sensitive, just like I was as a child but not anymore... people change. But not Yukio, that's what I liked about him.

"I want more of you," I whisper seductively in his ear. He seems turned on, I can tell my him gripping my shirt closer. I just smirk, knowing that I'm ready to make love to him tonight. "Yukio... Yukio." He closes his eyes, calmed my voice and starts to bite his bottom pink lip. Knowing that he's almost there, I place my hand on his thigh and slowly kiss his neck. I began to suckle on it until I left a reddish-brown mark. I slip my tongue and dangle it on his pale neck, he clutches my shirt tighter. "...Yukio, I want you."

He quickly pulls away with slight pleasure, "Rin, stop it please." He backs away slowly towards his desk, grasping for his desk. "Not here..." He roughly falls into his chair, he begins to bite his lip again.

"Oh, Nii-san." I walk towards his direction with a smirk, "It can happen anywhere." I crawl on my knees under the desk, my searches for his bundle of pleasure on his pants. Slowly, I unzip his black dress pants' zipper. Before I knew it, his erection was poking out of the zipper, wanting to be kissed. He's excited, I thought. Teasing by licking just the tip, Yukio grasps my hair. I shove his entire erection into my mouth, so warm, so different. He moans as I lean back and quickly recovered by my mouth once again. Continuing this process, Yukio let loose of his semen, and lets it pour down on the back of my throat. It slides, warmly slowly, down my throat... it feels so good hearing Yukio moan my name.

"Rin," Yukio moans, which follow with lip biting. "..oh, Rin, stop it! Just stop." He says all of this yet does nothing to stop but blushing hard. "Rin..." Hearing him repeat my name in that seductive tone, I sped up my pace, faster and harder. Yukio actually persuades me to work harder on things, but only in things excluding school work. That's only by a miracle. I roughly pull back for a few seconds of breathing before reconnecting with Yukio's warm cock. My suck with skill and ease, especially if I get use to the salty taste.

"Ah, Rin! Stop!" Yukio moans once again, his words motivated me to work harder, similar to my own erection. Everything was going smoothly until I hear the door crack open.

Yukio bit his lip instantly to stop the next moan, he kicks me as I pull away. "Yukio!" A familiar voice calls out. Mephisto Pheles. That jackass can sense me, and my emotions... Damn! I thought.

"Yes, Mephisto..." Yukio answers restraining himself to moan.

Mephisto sighs, "Our student are outside the classroom... I advise you to bring them in."

"Yes, sir."

I push Yukio's chair back and got up from my knees, Yukio's eye widens with fear of the next words that are going to come out of Mephisto's lips. "He knew I was here." I answer to Yukio which turned his direction towards Mephisto. Mephisto nods slowly with a enormous grin on his face.

"I thought Ryuji was your latest playmate?" Mephisto asks but ignore his question, it's none of his business about my sex life. He continues, "Rin, this isn't confusing, especially with your brother?"

"Leave him alone!" Yukio shouts, it opens Mephisto's and my eyes. Yukio was actually defending me... why? Why he defending me? Yukio covers his mouth realizing that Mephisto is in a higher authority than him.

Mephisto huffs, "Fine, I'll leave... but when I come back, your students will be inside."

"Sure." He answers avoiding eyes contact. Mephisto walks out with a shocked expression. Everything is silent with just Yukio and I. Awkward and silent.


	5. Chapter 5: Yukio's Love

A/N- Sorry for the short chapters.. I really wish that I would've written them longer! And congrats for making it to chapter 5!

Still** Rin's POV**

* * *

><p>Yukio looks over to me in anger. His stare creeps the hell out of me and bring chills down my spine, "Why did you expose yourself! He didn't know you were there!" He picks his hand up and violently slaps the back of my head. Afterwards, I began to rub the exact spot that he striked.<p>

"He knew!" I correct him, "He felt my presence as I felt his. If continued to hide more, he would've distrusted you."

Yukio blushes knowing that I was right, I just smirk knowing that he's going to reward me. Slowly, he walks towards me and gives me a hug, then he whispers, "Okay... now I need you to have a seat. I'll talk to you after class." He walks towards the door after letting go of me.

I realize that he was in perfect shape to meet contact with everyone else, his shirt tucked in, pants buttoned and glasses on correctly. The only problem was that his Exorcist coat was laying on his chair instead of around him. He open the door silently, "Come in." He says to my classmates, as I took a seat, "And take a seat."

Everyone comes into the classroom, but not silently. Murmurs comes from the group of girls especially Shiemi. That bitch, I thought but she's not worth it. They took a seat away from and around Bon. Though, I can't disagree with them, he needs the support. But the problem is that Bon doesn't like anyone helping him. Every time someone offers help, he hits them in the face but I'm his weakness. I'm his Kryptonite. Just like Yukio is mine.

"Class, enough. It's over and done... move on!" Yukio calls out, I smile liking how he's defending me.

"Easy for you to say." Bon responds picking his head from his desk, "You never loved or wanted somebody so much and they broke your heart..." Yukio looks away ignoring the response... is he hiding something? Bon looks over to my direction, but I can't look at him. I can see him in the corner of my eye, yet I don't care.

The entire class period, I couldn't stop watching Yukio. The way of his teaching is so clear and accurate. I deeply look up to him, he's my everything in role model and love wise. On the corner of my eye, I notice Bon sneaking glances at me. Why does he keep doing that? But we all know the answer... I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I can't lie to him... that would me more worse.

*0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0*

"Okay, class that's all for today!" Yukio declares, class is finally over, "Mata ashita!" The entire class is almost half empty after Shiemi personally says good-bye. But I stayed seated waiting for Yukio to speak to me personally. On his way out, Bon glares at me for a few seconds. Suddenly, Yukio stops him from leaving. "Take a seat, Ryuji..." He tells Bon but Bon refuses to listen. "Please, may I have a word with you."

Bon sighs, "What do you want from me?"

"Please take a seat next to Rin." Bon follows his demands and sits next to me, I had no idea what Yukio was think and I'm not going to trying to finding out. I got up from my seat and walk towards the door. Yukio shouts, "Rin, where are you going?!" I ignore his question and continue to walk. "If you don't sit back down, I'll- I'll..." I stop walking, interrupting his sentence.

"You'll do what! I have no reason to be here," Then I look over to Bon, "Especially with him."

"You have every reason to be here, especially with him!" Yukio calls out, which was correct but I really didn't care.

"I don't want nothing to do with him!"

Bon stands up, "Me either! I don't understand why the hell I'm here!" He begins to walk towards the door as I try exiting.

"Please, stay guys-" He says as I open the door. Suddenly, Yukio snaps. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN! NOW!" Bon and I turn slowly towards his direction and saw blue flames extend from his hands. His teeth are sharp and Bon is now terrified. I'm use to him looking like this because I can do it as well but when it comes to fighting, he can't control himself. Bon immediately sits down in a seat but I really wasn't that terrified.

Slowly, I walk towards a seat next to Bon. I deeply sigh, "Fine." I roll my eyes and sat down. "Now what?"

Yukio blinks and suddenly fell into his regular form. Bon eyes widen, as I just stare at a random wall. This isn't really amusing. Yukio looks over to me and falls to his knees, I quickly run over and caught him before he hits the floor. "What happened?"

"You transformed again..." A nervous chuckle slips from my lips, "Are you okay?"

Yukio slightly smiles, "Sure... I think."

"What's the point of me being here!" Bon calls out to Yukio.

"I-I wanted..." He answers but stops to think about it. An awkward silence between Bon and Yukio corrupted my thoughts of what Yukio might be thinking. "Nothing... you can go."

Bon confusedly sighs, "What!? Then why did you-just forget it!" He grabs his bag and walks towards the door. A few minutes later he's completely gone. Silence swam between us. Yukio didn't know what to do at this moment.

"Why did you tell Bon to come? I thought you were going to speak to us, both." I ask wanting answers, real answers. Why did he call him? Did he change his mind afterwards. Maybe that was it! I gave him a surprised expression or some kind of revealing expression. "You sent him away because... you actually fell for me?" He starts to blush, knowing that it's true. So, I was right! He actually likes me! I thought as an enormous smile spreads across my face. Yukio sat there as I wrap my arms around him, I couldn't hold back my happiness. Then, I felt eyes watching us. I turn towards the door and saw Bon with his eyes filled with a tremendous amount of sadness. A few seconds our eyes meeting, he runs away in anger. I really feel sorry for him, I really do but I would allow his sadness ruin my heart of loving someone else.

I pull away from Yukio as he began to speak, "How about we go home for a while..." I had an idea of what he was thinking. His thoughts about this was clear as glass. I nod as I stood above him and grab my bag. He takes his Exorcist coat from around his chair and his suitcase of assignments. Silently, we both walk out the classroom and down the hallway. While walking, I saw Bon standing against a wall and he watches us walk together with a angry expression. I couldn't stand to look into his eyes, especially if he's like this.

*0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0*

We enter our dorm silently as Yukio places his suitcase down on his desk and sits down. He lets out an enormous sigh and rubs his side of his forehead. He seems stressed out, I thought, Maybe I can help... I wrap my arms around him, hoping that his stress is slightly reduced. "Come on, Yukio." I call to him in a calm tone, my voice might be slightly deeper than Yukio's but I still love his voice when he calls my name. I draw a little closer to his ear and whisper his name, "Yukio."

"What..." He answers a little annoyed. I pull my shirt off to feel the fresh breeze of our dorm. I feel free and ready for anything to happen or whatever I'm planning.

I sigh, "Relax a little..." I draw closer and extend my hand to his chest, "...have a little fun, once in a while."

"I'm a teacher, teachers don't need fun. I have to grade lots of work, decide what you all do next and then find what you all should do for homework... I'll have fun after I'm done with all of that. Get my point?"

"Don't get angry... I'm just trying to make you happy..." I whisper in his ear and slid my hands a little lower.

Yukio just blushes, "Please, Rin... I need to stay focus." Suddenly, I pull him closer, directly in front of my lips. He madly blushes, and I blush just slightly until my lips met his. My heart stopped a little when I felt his hand reaching for more. He actually likes it! I thought with a smile. Roughly, I pull him out of his chair making it useless for him to run. He falls from my grip and onto the bed. My uncontrollable urge to rip his shirt open came to reality, as I trail my warm hands on his bare chest. He wasn't built as good as Bon but it's cute... to me. My hands moves from his chest to lower, then in between his crotch feels so warm and big, I thought until I realize that he already has an erection.

Yukio bits his lip, "Rin, do me all the way." He moans as I lean into him, my chest touching his. I nod in promise and step on the bed, pulling myself in between his legs as he lay there. Waiting for me. I pull off his pants and everything in between, and mine as well. Pulling his legs back, Yukio bit his lip in curiosity. I place my member to his backside from the front... it might sound impossible but... it's possible. I stuck it real hard as Yukio cries in pleasure. Blushings spreads across his entire face as sweat drips from my cheek to his. I pull him out and quickly push it back in. The inside of Yukio feels warm and nice. I grunt in motivation to bring more pleasure to Yukio. "Keep going.." Yukio moans, I guess he likes that hardcore shit. I pull it out again and roughly push it back in. Once I felt his touch, my pace quickens. Ah, the feeling of his touch brings happiness in my eyes and heart. His hand extends to my chest, "Okay, that's enough... Rin." He moans. His deep tone cracks as if he's nearly speechless. I stop and caught my breath, I'm the one speechless because of doing all the work.

"Yukio," I call to him, "I'm not even close to being finished..." I move from between his legs to his side, even though I want to do more (a lot more) things to him, but he still has a class to teach tomorrow morning. And I still have school tomorrow. Instead of continuing, I stop to wrap my bare arms around him, feeling the sweat on him and his warmth. I lean closer to his ear, "I love you, Yukio. Don't ever let go of me." He blushes and pulls his arms around me without saying any words. But there were no words needed to be told, his movements and decisions tell me an entire story of our love.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Thoughts

A/N- I believe chapter is longer than the previous ones, and more detail.. so enjoy! I guess this was the turning point in my writing!

And this chapter starts off with **Yukio's POV** and **then switches**, but the **bold words will clear it up**!

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's Inner Thoughts<strong>

I'm refreshed, the sun from the window reflects onto Rin's bare body that lays next to mine. It's only 4:33 AM, I still have a lot of time but I chose to be awake. Rin and I fell asleep earlier than usual, despite how late I was to my class, Rin learned that my teaching shall continue right on time. Forever and always. But there's something different about him, it's not a bad thing because I kind of like it. The problem is that I don't know what it is.

Rin shifts slowly, turning his entire body closer to mine. His bare, sweaty chest touching mine. His arms are around me as he squeezes tighter in his sleep. "Nii~san, come to me," He whispers in his sleep in his usual deep tone that seduces me. I blush thinking his sleep talk is kind of attractive.

My feelings towards Rin is confusing... I don't want him... but I want him. That makes sense, I think. What's wrong with me. This isn't normal, I'm his brother! This isn't real, it's all a dream. But the problem is that it's real, as real as it can be. But why am I allowing him to do such thing, I'm allowing him to do what he wants but then I'm enjoying it.

"Ugh!" I cry out loud in frustration, that wakes Rin up. He rubs his eyes, as I blush for my outburst, "I'm sorry," I whisper. My mind was filled with questions and I kind of snapped.

Rin continues to rubs his eyes, "It's okay," He crosses above me rubbing his entire body on mine until he finally left the bed. Rin walks towards the restroom holding clean clothes. "I'm going to get ready... you comin'?"

"Coming where? What?"

"I'm taking a shower, are you coming?" He explains with a tired expression, "I'm getting real tired of waiting for your response-"

Unsure, I respond quickly, "Yeah, I-I'll come." I gather my clothes from my drawer unsure whether I wanted to do this or I don't. I'm uncertain about everything at this moment, but at the same time I'm curious as well, I've never tried nothing like this... it's worth a try. Quickly, I walk into the restroom, the only sound that I hear is the sound of running water and clothes rubbing against the skin of Rin. I see him undressing with a tired expression kind of brought me to blush. He looks over towards my direction until I blush even more.

"Aren't you doing to get undressed?" He asks in a dull tone, but I nod blushingly. He finishes and enters the hot shower. Steam flows from the opened curtains but is quickly covered when Rin closed them after himself. I took a deep breath, and began undressing. What did you get yourself into Yukio... I thought as I continue to undress. I unroll the shower curtain, allowing the steam from the hot water stick onto my skin. I close my eyes, enjoying the sound of the running water. I took a step in to the shower and quickly closed the curtains. My skin immediately met with the hot warm. It pierces against my back until I felt Rin's touch. My face flares up in happiness; I cover my face with my hands, embarrassed about my blushing. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm here." Rin says softly.

I continued to cover my face, "That's why I'm blushing..." Then I felt his warm hands wrap around my entire body, his touch makes me safe but his erection piercing towards my behind turns me on. He pulls me tighter as one of his hands trail from my chest to my lower abdomen. Before I can react to his touch, he wraps his hand on my dick. Why does it have to feel so... good. I thought as he began to stroke slowly; I bite my lip trying to keep all of it in. My arm extends from his grip to his hair. I began to run my fingers in his navy blue hair. "Ohh, Rin... why do you do these things to me?" I moan as he continue to stroke but even harder. My legs become numb; I can't stand anymore. I fell back onto his chest, but he caught me.

"I'll always be there for you, Yukio." He whispers in my ear, softly. I guess his energy had came back to him. His erection pierce my back as I slop onto him. We both fall back onto the wall and slip, slowly down to the bottom; to the warm, wet flooring of the shower. He wraps his arms around me, bringing more warmth to me. "Now, let's continue our bath, Nii-san."

0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0

**Rin's Thoughts**

Yukio's wet, wet all over. I can't resist myself but to think about all the things I'm planning for him after-school. We took our first shower together just a few minutes ago, and I can't help but to reflect all of his moans, movements and touches. Everything was perfect, everything was unbelievable. I never thought this day would ever happen, especially Yukio. I bet that he's thinking about whether this is the right choice or not. I bet he's thinking if he should pick right way or the pleasure way.

Yukio slowly wraps his towel around his waist tighter, and grabs another towel. The second towel was to dry his hair. I rarely cared about my hair being wet. I let the water drip from my hair to my face, slowly. I watch Yukio pulls the towel over his head and began to dry his hair. Slowly, I walk next to him and began to assist him in the drying. I place my hands on the towel, directly over his cold hand and began to help dry his hair. He pulls the towel over his head as I slid the towel back to see his blushing face. He knows that he finds it weird to have feelings for me, but I'll accept it. Our eyes stay locked for a while; my deep blues eyes onto his aquatic blue eyes. His eyes are the exact color of the sea. I place my hand on his cheek, directly on his beauty mark. His cheeks were warm because of him blushing.

"We- we have to go to school in a few minutes, Rin" He says, I can't refuse to go to class. If I do what he says... no problems. I nod, resisting myself to pull him closer to me and telling him, After I fuck you hard enough. But no, he's going to hate me.

I sigh, "Fine," Yukio throws his towel on my face, covering every each of him being in my sight. I rub the damp towel on my head, drying it thoroughly until I pulled it off to see Yukio's smile. Instead seeing Yukio, he was gone. A few seconds later, he walks out of the restroom with his pants on. He trolled me... I thought as I throw the towel on the floor. Yukio pulls a dress shirt from the closet, similar to the one he wore yesterday, and places it on. I walk behind him in mockery, "Hurry, four-eyes. Or we will be late again."

"Shut up, Rin!" He calls out, which reminds me of the regular days before this twin relationship got sexual.

0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0

A early as bird can be, Yukio and I sit quietly in the classroom. My back against my seat but my legs crossed on the desk. Five minutes elapses every single time I blink. But this process happens slowly. Yukio sits in his desk, taking his precious time to grade our assignments from the day before.

I sigh loudly trying to catch Yukio's attention, but fails. Once again, I sigh loudly but this time I call his name, "Oh, Yukio!"

"What... I'm busy here."

"So-rry! I'm just sooo bored. Can we at least talk about stuff."

Yukio's eyes rises from his paper, "Like what." He shifts his glasses slightly.

"I don't know, anything. At least say something."

"Fuck you." Yukio says as a smirk spreads across my face.

"I've tried, you wouldn't let me." I answer as that silences him. He begins to blush. I knew that was going to shut him up. Having a smart ass comment, to me? He's funny. I won't allow it from anyone. A smirk continues to show as my lips open for another sassy comment until Shiemi walks in. Ughh.

"Ohayou, Yuki-san!" She says softly followed by a bow, "I brought your homework from yesterday!"

Yukio smiles, "Yes, thank you! At least someone actually did it." Once he said someone he looks directly at me. Shiemi just giggles as she playfully hits him on the shoulder. Is she flirting with him?! I thought angrily. I ignore the two smiling at each other, I can careless if Yukio flirts with that whore. I didn't have to listen to her giggle as he smiles back to her giggles.

But what makes me angry was her questions and how she's still was trying to get him back, "Yukio," She calls to him, "Do you still think about that night?" My eyes open wide, I didn't want to turn my head, I'm just going to ignore my feelings. My heart can't though, my heart won't ignore the feelings.

"Not now, Shiemi. It's school hours and I don't want to reflect on that night. I told you a long time ago." Yukio responds as she walks away ignoring everything every word after 'don't' . She silently sits next to me as she plasters a smile on.

"How was your day, Rin." she asks as I just sigh. I really don't want to talk to her. But she's kind of unstable.

I turn to her, "Good... so far." Because Yukio rejected you, I nearly fucked him and I'm happy than I ever been! Is what I should've said in her face but I'm controlled. I falsely smile, similar to hers. I really could careless for her but then again, my human emotions always get in the way of things, and now I feel bad for her.

"That's nice to hear." Shiemi responds as she blushes to the ground, but her precious smile never defeated from the hidden sadness from within. "Rin, do you still hate me?"

A shocked expression is now on my face, "I don't hate you." I deny but she sees right through me. Like she always did.

"Yes, you do. I went on a date with you, then with my stupid self, I slept with your brother and we all know it. We all know that I'm a whore." She says in a hurt tone. She's seriously trying to get to me. "I'm sorry, Rin! I never meant to do these things to you." She gets up from her seat and into my lap. She quickly pulls her head onto my chest, letting her tears fall on my shirt, leaving it damp. "Rin, forgive me!" She wraps her arms around me. The other students walking into the classroom were whispering lies into each other's ears. I felt Yukio's sadden eyes watching every movement.

I gently grip her arms and pull them away from me, "Don't even try coming any closer, please."

She pulls her teary eyes on my eyes, "What?"

"You heard me clearly." Coldly, I pull her off of me and push her gently into her seat. She sat there with confusion. "I forgive you, but I want nothing to do with you. You're just in denial of Yukio rejecting you. Don't be a more worst whore, and get a life." I move to the far back, away from civilization, and silently sat there. I look up to see Yukio, who was speaking to Shiemi.

**Yukio's Conversation With Shiemi**

I walk towards Shiemi with anger; My cheek flares with anger and jealousy. How could she do this to me? First, she asks me to come back to her for another night, once I reject her, she goes straight to Rin!? I finally make it to Shiemi's desk with my eyes refusing to leave her sight. The last time I took my eyes off of her, just a few minutes ago, she was on my Rin.

"Shiemi," I call for her in an angry tone; she ignores the call and watches the desk's still surface, "Look at me, bitch." I say in a harsh whisper, she finally looks my direction, she silently gasps. "If you put your hands on Rin like that again, we're going to have problems. Keep your hands to yourself next time."

"Yukio, I was-"

"I don't care, don't do it again. Am I clear?"

"Y-yeah." Shiemi answers as she looks back down at the desk. I look towards Rin's direction, who was in the back of the classroom. His eyes were on me, I blush. My jealous drove me for the last minutes I stand closely to Shiemi's desk. I walk back to my desk with weights off of my shoulders. Silently, I sit down onto my desk and release a heavy sigh. Then I thought, What the fuck did I just do?


	7. Chapter 7: Yuki-chan the Drunkard

A/N- This chapter is.. creative.. Ir's quite a creative lemon. I hope you enjoy that flavor.. and the new flavor that Yukio gives off..

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's Curiosity<strong>

The bell rings as Yukio rises from his desk. He shifts his glasses and looks towards my direction then slightly blushes. I just smirk. Yukio looks around the classroom searching for someone. "Who's he looking for?" I thought to myself.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, class. H-has anyone seen Ryuji lately?" Yukio asks as everyone begins to look around the classroom, then everyone looks at Konekomaru. He pulls his head to me with tears in his eyes. Yukio walks closer, "What happen to Ryuji?"

Konekomaru sighs in sadness, "He transferred, he didn't want to be in your class anymore." He pulls his head down to his desk as Yukio walks back slowly. Everyone seems kind of upset for Bon's absence. I'm sad too for him being gone but, I have to get over him. I can't keep reminding me that we were ever something. I keep denying my relationship we once had. Yukio is now mine and I have to give him our love.

Silence was all the you can hear in this classroom other than awkwardness. Yukio clears his throat before speaking, "Now, back to class. rin can you pass the papers out?"

"Sure," I answer as I rise from my seat. I felt Konekomaru's eyes on me, it stabs exactly on my spine leaving me guilt behind. Yukio hands me the papers as a smirk spreads across my face. I lean closer to his ear with excitement. My voice drops down to a whisper, "Yukio, I'm feeling kind of happy inside. How about we share the happiness tonight." Yukio's cheeks flares in embarrassment as I pull away from him.

"J-just pass the papers out," Yukio responds as I walk away from him. I can't help but to smile at this shyness. I pass the paper out to every student. Once I reach Shiemi's desk, she didn't speak, not even a look at me. Something about has changed, it's Yukio's conversation that did it but what exactly did he say? I continue to wonder as I approach other desks, and every single person ignores my eyes. "The entire class against me, how nice." I thought as I finish with the last sheet for me. Immediately, I sit in my seat and draw my attention towards Yukio's words. "Class, the sheets of paper that Rin passed out was the quiz that I expect you all to pass. I've taught this before because it's all review. I will pick them up after class." He pauses and pulls out his stopwatch. "Start."

0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0

The test was tough on me. My mind was on other things. It's an hour after class and the only reason Yuko allows me to stay and continue because he has no choice but to. I live with him so we both go to the same place after-school.

Pencil tapping never helps anyone during a test but I can't focus at all. I'm on the last five question which I completely understand, but my mind is all on Yukio. With everyone gone, I can take him on now. Thoughts of Yukio on my lap and doing everything I say; My words are clear, my touch is just breath-taking to him. I want to be his everything, I want to be his best thing in his life. I want to hear the words of pleasure slip from his lips to me. Only me. His tongue touching mine; his erection touching mine. As they rub I want to feel his hand reach for something else...

"Rin!" Yukio calls out as my attention was drawn to him, he stops my fantasies and made it more worse. I'm urging for his touch. "Hurry and finish! I have things to do!"

I stand from my seat and walk directly towards him. Damn, control yourself, Rin! But I ignored myself, I pull my hand from my pocket to his cheek and wrap my arms around him and pulled him closer. I grip his shirt tightly wanting to tear it off of his body. I'm too uncontrolled, my body can't hold back any longer. "Yukio, I want to fuck you right now." I whisper in his ear, he tries pulling me away from me but I refuse to let him slip from my arms again. I place my fingers in his shirt, my fingers trail the edge of his dress pants then to his inside of his shirt to his warm chest. My entire hand was waiting for his touch again, I need my daily dose of Yukio.

"Rin, not here. Please."

"That's not what you said last time..." I whisper back in his ear and begin to kiss his neck. I lick his neck with my moisture tongue until he let's go of a moan. "...That's what you like. I would've done this a long time ago." I pull my tongue back in my mouth and push him against my desk, his eyes widen in embarrassment as he blushes. Pinning his hands against the desk left him helpless to try to fight back. A smirk spreads on my face as his helpless cheeks became red. He knows that he likes it. I pull my warm hands on his chest, again, and rip his shirt open, which breaks every single button on this white shirt. He pulls my hands off of him quickly.

"Stop it, Rin. I'm serious!" He says as he shifts away from me, causing him to fall on the floor violently. "Please. Wait 'till we get home." I slowly fall to my knees and crawl his direction. My smirk widen as he crawls backwards, away from me. He was fine until his back hits the corner of the wall. I guess that he's thinking, "Fuck, I'm cornered." As he pulls his body against the wall, I slowly crawl on him. My hands move from his leg to his inner thigh. Then to his crotch which was already in a bulge.

"Yukio, I can't wait any longer. Am I going to have you to myself for at least a few seconds?" I ask as he nods.

"I'm serious, Rin." He responds, "Let's go home first and then we can continue." My eyes widen a bit as my face starts to blush. "He really wants to do this." I thought as I began to bite my bottom lip.

I sigh, "Fine," I agree. I stand from the floor wiping the dust from my dress pants and vest.

"Only if you finish your test." Yukio adds as I roll my eyes. In his dreams. I thought as I sat back down in my seat, obeying his demands. Quickly, I circle the answer, because I know them already. It's easy to pay attention to the person that you think about all the time. The final question was simple, it's obviously the answer choice that Yukio wants me to pick. D. I pull the paper from my desk and place it on Yukio's desk.

I give a deep sigh, "Done, now let's go home."

"Whoa, whoa... not so fast. I have to check it first..."

"Stop stalling," I respond pulling him towards the door. He whines under his breath knowing that I was correct. "We're going to do what you promised."

"I didn't promise!" I pull my hand over his mouth to silence him. He's totally going to get it for making me wait.

0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0

We walk into the empty dorm as Yukio walks to his desk as a weekly routine. But I walk over to his desk and turn his chair my direction with the slightest demonic strength. I'm still waiting for him to do what he promised. I smirk at him as he blushes, "Yukio..." I call out in a soft tone.

Yukio turns the seat back around and opens a drawer. He pulls out a bottle of Absolut, the bottle was brand-new; unopened, but he quickly opens it with his shaking fingers. I put my hand on his hand that's occupied with the bottle. I don't want him to do the same mistake as me. He moves the bottle closer to him and away from me. "I'm just having fun... Rin." He suddenly takes a large sip and put the bottle down. He shakes his head in confusion of the feeling of alcohol on his taste-buds.

Slowly, I move to my bed and sat there thinking about what he could be possibly thinking. Or for a reason why he's doing this to himself? I look to his direction, he looks at me blushingly and takes another heavy sip from the bottle and then followed by another. "Have fun?" I respond, "Do you think this is fun?"

"This is NOT fun..." Yukio says trying to keep a serious face but suddenly bursts into laughter. That smile, he's not completely drunk but he's not himself. He's his old self again. It's always great to see that smile again, but I was hoping that it wasn't from drinking. "I'm... I'm not having fun at all. I'm just... loosening up, ya know."

Yukio walks towards me with a smile on his face, "Rin... Rin, Rin, Rin." He says and wraps his arms around me. "Now, tell me what your thinking..."

"What?! Tell me what your thinking!" I answer as I storm off towards the door.

**Yukio's Drunken Thoughts**

I smile drunkenly as Rin walks towards the door. I walk towards him and pull his arm, "Where are you going? We came here to have fun... remember? I promised." I say as I pull out my pinky and stove it near his face. "See... pinky promise."

"You don't get it Yukio..." He responds as everything else that he says sounds like blah, blah, blah. I'm not even trying to listen, I'm just worried about if Rin is going to fuck me or not. Honestly, I loved the first encounter with Rin. It might've been awkward but it felt surprisingly good. I had to drink... to allow myself to express my true colors. My mind has been brainwashed by all of this youngest teacher or the youngest exorcist in the world... I need some rebel time. Rin always manages to stay calm and bad but he's always the best. I want that feeling of being free for once.

"Rin... let me be. Let me be who I really am. If I was you, I'll just either fuck Yukio or fuck Yukio. Pick your choice." I respond with a smile but Rin just smirks. He likes this side of me... I'm feeling kind of soft and wanted. His smirk is quickly gone once I take another sip from the bottle.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Rin says angrily. I walk towards him and slam him to the wall.

**Rin's Reaction**

My eyes open wider in shock. Yukio is out of control, I need to stop this nonsense. this isn't him at all. "What the fuck," I thought as I face-palm myself, "This is what I always wanted, I'm starting to sound like Yukio." He looks at me drunkenly and smiles.

He pulls his arm and places it on my shoulder, "Rin, I'm waiting." He says as he leans closer, "Fuck me."

"Hmmm..." I responds as a smirk spreads on my face. I pull him closer from his waist and kiss him. I can taste the alcohol on his lips as we slowly move from the wall to his neat bed. His back falls against the neatly comfortable bed as I place my hand on his shirt and pull it off. Yukio helps by pulling mine off with his trembling, soft fingertips. No matter how drunk he is, he's still nervous about us.

"Rin, do me hard, real hard." Yukio whispers in my ears. I appreciate him making himself more open on thoughts but I like it when I have to force it out of him by sex. I nod as I lean closer to his lips but lick his cheeks with my skilled tongue. My lips are on his warm, soft chest as I slowly lick lower and lower. Yukio pulls his hand onto my head, slightly pushing my head down. He bites his bottom lip in pleasure, then starts to moan silently. I unbutton and unzip his pants, taking my time will just turn Yukio more on. "Hurry." Yukio moans. It worked... I thought as I continue. His cock was right there, again, in front of me. I'm excited but this feels different... but why? My brotherly heart refuses to do it but my demonic horny mind made me do it.

My lips had finally met his cock, and I began to suck. Yukio moans as my pace increases and my mind was out of this world. The only thing I can think about is the warm, gooey semen sliding down my throat and Yukio's warm hand on my head, making me to go faster. I couldn't stop; I wouldn't stop. Yukio is on the edge of telling me his feelings for me other than horniness. I want to hear him say it, I want him to love me.

Each time I pull my mouth off of his member, he pushes my head more closer, with his teeth biting his bottom lip. Yukio loudly moans as I continue, slowly and silently. In and out; back and forth. I felt Yukio squirt in my mouth but I'm use to his taste. The salty, warm semen slides again down my throat. "Oh, the feeling is so indescribable; it's unbearable. I love you, Yukio." I thought as my mind drifts to fantasies. Quickly, I drew my attention back to reality and thought, "Fantasies? I can bring them here!" His touch, his warm hand reaches down to my back neck and then to my shirt. "Faster..." Yukio moans but my pace has weaken over all of the minutes of connection to his dick. Suddenly, with all of his demonic strength, he slams me against the wall. My back is stinging in pain as I slam him back to the floor, pinning him against the floor, I rage, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I don't want to!" Yukio shouts back. He shuts his eyes tightly leaving me confusedly... confused.

I respond, "What are you talking about!? You pushed me against the wall."

"No, I don't want to fall for you... I want to fall out of love with you. My mind is too drunk to know the truth!"

"Actually," I add, "When your drunk, people apparently tend to speak the truth." I correct and began to blush. Yukio drunkenly blushes as he falls onto my shoulder. I calmly stroke his brown hair until, suddenly, Yukio slams me against the wall once again. He pulls a smirk on his face as my expression is once confused again. "He trolled me", I thought, "Unless his drunkenness trolled his emotions..." I realize that his eyes were more blue than before. Miniature blue flames are flaring in his eyes and tiny horns poke from his brown. He's angry. Quickly, I notice my hands are in flames but by my own self. We're both angry but not angry... somehow. I thought, Then why are our flames out?

"Oh, we're both alike... with the flames." Yukio adds as he kisses me again but afterwards I roughly push him away against the wall once again but this time, I'm confusedly angry.

"Yukio, calm yourself... we're making noise!"

Yukio pulls me closer by my waist, "That's the point." Yukio licks my cheek with his soft, warm tongue. With that devious smirk on his face, I barely recognize him. He pulls me the wall, putting himself against the floor. "Come Rin, this is all that you wanted." He says which was correct, this is all that I wanted why am I complaining and getting angry. I can finally show him all of my moves. I pull him from the floor with a long kiss and slam him down.

"Now," I add with a smirk spreading on the both of our faces, "Let me show you, Rin." I violently flip him towards his back as he drunkenly chuckles.I pull my pants slightly lower, but low enough for him to get inside. I wait for Yukio to get in a comfortable position, once he's ready, I push it in him. Yukio screams in pleasure followed by a moan. I pull it out slowly as Yukio's face becomes red, he smiles and trembles slightly. He's not use to this but he will. Once again, I shove it back in, the inside of him feels so warm, just like his hands. Staying in for too long makes Yukio cry in pain and pleasure.

"Rin, I feel it. I feel it all." Yukio moans as I pull it out and he inhales deeply. I try catching my breath from all of the beautiful sounds coming from Yukio. "Rin," He adds, "I need more."

My mind shifts from my human side to demonic; like a light switch was flipped because of his words. I shove it back in but this time with hesitation. I inhale deeply and push it more farther in. I felt Yukio rip and he screams in pain. He wanted more; he got more. Knocking at the door caught our attention but Yukio shouts, "Let us be... it's nothing serious!"

"...Okay, Yuki-san." Shiemi responds as I hear Bon's knock afterwards.

"...Rin, can we talk!?" Bon says but Yukio shouts, "Not now, Bon!" For a moment it was just silence, Then I heard his footsteps race down the hall as it fades. My mind was confuse but Yukio shouts, "Keep going, wench!" I silently gasp but I had plans. Much more plans. I shove it in harder as Yukio shouts and pushes me away with his mind satisfied with everything. Without thinking, I want more. I pin him down to his bed as his smirk slowly disappears.

I run my lips lower and lower but Yukio pulls his hands out and scratches my back. It stings for the first seconds but once my lips met the tip of his dick. He moans as the blood running to my back stings. I rose up to his chest and began to kiss him violently, until my lips pull away. I notice his pink nipple and decided to nibble on it. He bites his lips and he tries to catch his breath. When i pull away, I see a bite mark on his chest as I smile. I lean back closer to his lips as he bites mine until he taste blood. It hurts but I'm too pleased with it to feel anything. I pull away roughly as he places his finger on my cheek and decides to pierce through my skin.

"Take me..." Yukio manages to say, "...to my bed..." He continues breathless.

"You are in your bed..." I respond as he looks around and realize that he's in his comfortable bed. I guess that he wants to rest. So, I slowly walk away towards my bed until Yukio speaks again, "Rin... please. Sleep here... next to me."

I warmly smile at him as he closes his eyes. I crawl into his bed and wrap my arms around him. The smell of alcohol is still in his breath but it doesn't matter any more. All I care about is here and now. Everything is just too perfect but I can't help to think that I've taken advantage of him. Did I? Yukio begins to silently snore as I close my eyes, hoping that I don't regret this night.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Yukio's Awakening**

The bright sunlight reflecting from the window shines on my weary eyes. I groan from the sunlight's punishment of me drinking. I had forgotten everything that I did and I'm afraid to find out. My vision starts to come back to me as my five senses return. In sight, the room is a terrible mess. Walls torn, holes on the wall, carpet torn... what happened?! In touch, I felt Rin's warm body behind me, skin-to-skin but the pain of my insides and back are killing me. He slowly shifts silently and whispers, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Yuu-saan."

"W-what happened last night?" I ask as Rin just heavily sighs and moves directly on top of me. His smile was enormous but what caught my eyes were the cuts on his cheek. Did we fight last night? I thought because of the back pain of mine and the cuts on his cheek. Unless, we did the unthinkable.

He explains, "You got reeaally drunk... I mean reeaally, reeaally drunk. See..." He says and points on my chest which consists of huge bite mark, which still stings, and what I think is a bruise.

"This is a bruise, right?" I ask calmly, confidently until Rin shakes his head in a negative response... my confidence melts away from my mind while I wish that my innocence was still here. "Oohh, why me? What did you do to me?!"

"Actually... you threw yourself at me. You made me do things that I didn't want to. But somehow our demonic side forced us to do more..."

"What do you mean?" I ask in curiosity .. our demonic side was concealed from us, unless our anger is uncontrollable. There's no other way for me to change to that form unless I was angry. "It's because I was angry! What else would it be!?"

Rin pauses to think for the moment, "But I wasn't angry... I don't know how to control it, too. What was wrong with me?"

"I-I don't know..." I respond think really hard about it. I learned this before but somehow I have a difficult time remembering... there's another reason why we can change... "Fuck..." I remember clearly, now. Fujimoto didn't tell me because he didn't think I was ready to learn about that of things... yet.

"Just forget it and get out of bed... I have school." Rin says moving away from me and off of the bed. It's 4:00 and we still have two hours until I have to be there. He turns towards the bathroom to handle his business until something catches my attention. What the fucck! I thought as the view of Rin's fresh scars on his back made me... worry. Quickly, I run from the bed and towards Rin even though all I had on was my pants. My fingertips softly touch the scars as Rin jumps slightly in pain.

"Rin... d-did I do this?" I say while Rin just stands there in confusion... then it hit him.

"Oohh, this... yeah. We got carried away and-"

"-I'm sorry, onii-san." I immediately say and hug him tightly from the back. My emotions couldn't hold back an-and it's all my fault that he got hurt. I mean that's the reason why I feel bad... and because he's my brother... I think.

_Doki-doki... doki-doki... doki-doki...my heartbeat... why is it so loud? This heart has no explanation to beat this loudly. And can Rin feel it? I-I don't think so... doki-doki... doki-doki..._

My arms were still around him during the entire time I was thinking, and I finally realize that it was. No matter what, I just don't want to let go of him. Especially all the pain and trouble I gave him and somehow he managed to put up with it. I'm the worst little brother out there and somehow, Rin still loves me.

"Yuu-san... I'm going to take a shower," Rin says. I can feel the vibration of his voice through his back, which is unsurprisingly warm,"Are you coming?" _Doki-doki..._

He asked me? But... why? What do I say...I'm still holding onto him but a few seconds later, I felt my arms slowly letting go of him. Currently, I'm seriously confused.. I don't know what to do. I realized that Rin was still waiting for my response but I was too late. He begins to walk silently towards the bathroom door.

"Wait! Rin..." I say catching his attention... What am I putting myself through? I hate myself for doing such a stupid action but... I can't stop what my heart desires, right? "D-don't forget me..."

He turns slowly towards me with an enormous smirk on his face. It's embarrassing to see him in this kind of thing. Somehow, my mouth agreed with my heart... I'm not sure if it was my heart speaking or my dick. Sometimes, guys speak with their dick and not with their minds... that reminds me of the time with Shiemi. My dick was so out of control, and then the drinking. So, what, I'm basically a stupid guy.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

The walk to the classroom this morning was kind of awkward because of the stuff going this morning. Am I stupid or something, I can not be an educator and sleep with one of my students, especially if it's my twin brother! I mean it's not like I'm an older man sleeping with a student... we're just few minutes apart in age.

"Yuu-san, is something troubling you?" Rin asks as my mind drifts away from my thoughts.

I chuckle slightly, "I didn't know that it was that noticeable..."

"What's wrong... tell me."

"It's nothing that you students understand." I respond to him and open the classroom door. I held the door open, waiting for Rin to walk into the empty classroom... but something was bothering him... Was it the comment that I just made about students understanding? Did it upset him?

He finally walks into the classroom with a false smile on his slightly blushing cheeks... like nothing bothered him but I'm his brother... I know when something's wrong. He sits down to the desk he sat the last time we arrived here and he sat there just as if nothing happen just now. Even if he doesn't say a word about how he feels... I know when he's affected by things. Rin is a type of person that doesn't like express anger or really deep sadness. He doesn't like to show how hurt he is or how depressing he feels. The reason for this is because he doesn't want to bring people down. He doesn't wait to drag people into his own personal problems or emotion.

He decides to ignore the fact that anything happen and continue to live life as if it never happened. Recklessly, he picks his feet on the desk and grins. the guilt is killing me and also the curiosity of what's on his mind. Rin... "Ahh, Yukio," He says excitingly, "...are we going to do the experiments again!" He adds with his cute smile, but I didn't really listen because of these unwanted thoughts approaching my mind. And yet, Rin still continues to speak. "I love it when we do them! The rush of doing things on my own make it more awesome and badass. I can show off my awesome moves and..."

...My mind slowly drifts into deep thoughts and what's recently bothering me... He didn't call me Yuu-san... he called me by my given name, Yukio, and not my nickname he uses half of the time. Did I do something wrong? I slowly walk towards my desk and sat in my teacher-chair... Do I need to apologize?

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Rin's Deep Feelings**

"I can show off my awesome moves and... and prove everyone wrong!" I continue speaking, trying to take my mind off of Yukio's unthoughtful comment. I silently smile at the ground hiding the frown that is tearing the inside of me. The thought of the comment still hurts like a motherfucker... "It's nothing you students understand..." Why would he say such a selfish comment. That- that actually hurt me dearly... and he knows it. He can see right through me like clear glass. He asked me in concern if I was okay but I don't want put him in an uncomfortable position and make him worry. I don't even understand why I even bother... ignoring the fact that I'm not okay. Yukio is my twin... he knows when I'm not okay. And I feel when he's not okay... it's just a reflex since we've been together for like... ever.

The comment only hurts me because he didn't understand how I felt to be known as just a student. He acts like I can't understand anyone, just because I'm NOT a teacher, doesn't mean that I don't understand how they feel.

I realized that I've stopped talking and that Yukio was now seated in this teacher-chair in a very deep thought. Stop thinking about me, Yukio. It's really nothing. I thought but... of course, he can't hear me. It's because I'm such a pussy and can't talk to him properly without my heartbeat racing... Ewww! I just sounded like a fucking faggot... but... I don't give a shit. We're in a relationship where I can't hide things from him.

Just by the look of it. we're not even in a relationship. I just fucked him when I feel like it and he just surprising likes it. Yukio continues to think until my enormous mouth spoke nonsense, "...Yuu-san! You're not listening, are ya!?" I say childishly angry, "I asked you a question... Are you going to-"

Yukio moves from his seat and towards my direction. My mouth shuts but continues to argue only in my mind, though. He continues to walk closer with an apology face until his lips move with words, "I'm sorry. onii-san..." He says slowly as the emotions in my chest swerve out of control, I hope that I can control them especially in front of Yukio.

"For what?" Slips from my lips, which was something that was meant to be heard. Why is he apologizing for? He has done nothing wrong... that I know of.

"...If I had caused any trouble or if I've said anything hurtful. I'll take full responsibility." Yukio continued bringing confusion to me until my senses tell me to understand, but I just don't know what to understand. There's nothing to understand... he has done nothing wrong and it was my fault for over reacting. I just... don't want Yukio worrying about me, it's just not worth it. I'm not worth it.

A smile slowly forms on my face because I couldn't hold back this thought, Yukio actually worried about me, though. At least I know that he cares about me but I just don't want him to. "Yukio... I'm not worth the worrying... it's okay." I say to catch his attention. He looks at me with confusion for which I had brought to him. What was I doing anyway?! I don't have to talk about this... it's embarrassing. My cheek slightly blush in embarrassment. "...Nevermind, just... don't worry." Why am I suddenly embarrassed about this?!

"O-oh, okay, I guess." Yukio responds as the knocking at the door stops the awkwardness from becoming bigger. Silently, he begins to walk towards the door with even more confusion because of the comment what i just added. Why are you so stupid, Rin! I thought to myself but then found myself responding back, Because you were a step closer to snapping about your true feeling for Yukio. You love him, and you know it..

My thoughts unwillingly pulled me into a deep thought of what have become of me. Yukio is taking over my heart and I can't stop it from doing it. How can you stop your heart from doing what it desires? Somehow, my heart manages to bottle up the confessions from Yukio and controls it around him. But... will it hold forever? I don't think so.

Thinking this hard, my mind continues but ignores the faces that enters the classroom... until the horrible glare that Konekomaru gives Rin. Rin felt a little guilty for wasting Bon's love and breaking him into pieces. Everyone knows how close Konekomaru and Bon were... but only I suspected Konekomaru feelings towards Bon. I know how pissed I would've been if someone took advantage of Yukio's love.

Before Konekomaru can walk away with this anger, I wanted to talk to him about it. "Koneko, can we-"

"Konekomaru, to you, Rin." He interrupts which I will allow this one time. No matter how much it bothers me, "And what do you want anyway?"

I look around and realized that I'm being watched by Renzo, who is standing by his side, "Can we talk, privately, in the hallway?" I ask, and knew that it was a stupid request because of all the damage I had caused between Konekomaru and I. He opens his mouth to refuse but I had to speak to him or this guilt and his glares will continue. "-It's about you, Bon and I. That's what I wanna talk about."

"What?" He say with an expression of 'How Dare You Say His Name' which, again, I'll allow though it bothers me like an itch. He sighs deeply and unwillingly pulls himself towards the door. I let go of a sigh of relief and follow him out the door. Yukio looks this direction but I nod to him to show how calm, serious and important this is to me. He just smiles, proud that I've mature. I turn towards Konekomaru's direction reminded myself that he's about 5 ft and I can totally make him look shorter. *giggles* How mature of me!

We make it out without being followed and the door was shut, giving us the halls and this conversation to ourselves. Suddenly, Konekomaru turns and looks up to me, "What about Bon do you want to talk about, if you didn't like him then let it be! What did you say to make him leave me!?"

Wow... he's pissed and serious!? I thought as his words are recently being observed but my slow mind, 'What did you say to make him leave ME!?' My mind continues over and over, replaying that refrain. The more I thought about it, the more I learned and I can't believe that I actually have proof from all of this jealousy that I once had between Bon and Konekomaru. It was all mis a fucking HOMO! Ha, who knew?! I say to myself and realized that it will backfire, That... makes me a HOMO too... for stealing his Bon/ love. Fuuck...

"Hello?! Are you even listening, you splenetic moron!?" Konekomaru calls out bringing my temporary sadness to an end. My attention falls to him but what made me guilty are his enormous sadden eyes, "What do you want from mee-"

"You're in love with Ryuji!" I blurt out on accident, but Konekomaru blushes deeply as a result. No words were needed from him to tell me the truth, because I already found it. He loves him. Suddenly, a strange feeling of happiness forms from within me. I can't feel guilty or anything, just happiness. A smile was just spreading on my cheeks as a chuckle slips. "Do you really love him..."

Konekomaru blushes more, the more I stare deeply into his eyes to search for lies, he blushes. I trust him with Bon, I'd alway had but this time... I want to make Bon happy with a person that actually loves him for who he is. He opens his mouth to speak but he hesitates, "I-I do!"

"Then, love him. Take him away from me and make him happy." I respond quickly before my mind forgets to say these exact, important words. Konekomaru needs to know what happened. The words I had thought to say are stuck and I just can't find the heart to tell him. But I have to tell the truth, he has to know the full story for an understanding. I can't keep this from him... "Konekomaru, you know the relationship between Bon and I right... the beginning to the end..."

Konekomaru shakes his head as in a negative, which makes it harder to explain this. I have to explain everything to him. Fuck. "W-what do you mean?"

This response from him causes me to sigh deeply with sadness. I can feel his heart break already, and I hadn't said anything... yet. "I mean... see... Bon was there for me as a friend and I appreciated that but one night it just... got out of hand-"

"So you let him go just because one mistake!?" Konekomaru shouts cluelessly forcing me to face-palm, baka! "Why didn't give him a second chance or something-"

"No!" I shout interrupting Konekomaru, I dropped my voice down to not be heard by wandering students or teachers in the hall. "We... slept with each... just once! But then he wanted more and... we had an awkward relationship but I couldn't take it. I can't take him from you. I wish that I can love him as much as he loves me but I just can't!"

Konekomaru's sadden eyes drop to the ground, then I felt the break of his heart within my chest. The things that just came out of my mouth were needed to be heard from Konekomaru before he can continue loving Bon. I can't hide things like this from him, especially if I know how much Bon means to him. His head rose from his deep thoughts, his eyes move to mine with a sign of strength, though. "And what do you want me to do?! What do I have to do with this! Like I care about what you two did!"

"I'm trying to say, I want Bon to love someone that will treat him right, someone who will love him back." I calmly respond. My mind is clear now, and I know what to say to him to take that sadness from those huge eyes. "Konekomaru, Bon loves you the way you love him deep inside... he just doesn't know yet. Show him how it feels to love again. Show him how it feels like to be loved."

The silence between us makes it... awkward. Everything silent is awkward to me but... then I heard Koneko's tears falling to the smooth, flat floor. His muffles and sniffs are the only sound in the hallway, echoing the empty halls, the sound of his crying brought sadness to me. What do I do! What do I do! I'm panicking! Fuck! Should I comfort him, or something. Watching him cry is just wrong but he might fight back with a tremendous amount of anger?! What do I do!? Suddenly, he wipes the tears from his eyes and exposed his extremely blushing cheeks... and a smile. The smile of his quickly hit me with happiness, devouring the sadness from me. He begins to chuckle slight and clears his throat, "I'm sorry for crying but..." He says slowly. I can heard the happiness in his voice which brings a smile to my face. "...thank you, Rin. For telling me this but I'm not good enough for Bon. He sees a little boy, a 5 feet tall boy-"

"Show him what you got." I say that makes him smile even more, "Now, how about we get back to class before Yukio gets angry."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Yukio Finds Yukio**

What the hell is Rin doing? I trusted him to do what he was trying to do, and now I feel like I regret it this quickly. The door suddenly open as my eyes widen in hope. The seconds of questioning who it was, was finally answered. Rin and Konekomaru. Smiles were across their faces and I'm happy that they made up, so I can't help but to put a smile my face but so was the jealousy. What did he do to bring a smile on Konekomaru's face... Afterwards, I felt the heat spreading across my face. Please don't tell me that I'm blushing!

Rin looks my direction, but my eyes refuse to glare into his. I'm blushing even more since I know that he's looking directly at me, even if I place my hand on my cheeks to hide it. No matter what I try, I just can't stop blushing. Before I knew it, Rin was standing by my side, which startled me for a second. "Are you okay, Yuki-chan? 'Cause your face-"

"I know!" I shout silencing the entire class. The students either look up from their desks or drop the conversations among each other. But the silence was bringing an uneasy feeling in my gut. Too much... attention. An awkward chuckle slips from my lips and I wave at everyone, "M-my apologies, continue the talking."

Everyone continues their conversations from before as I let go of a sigh in relief. Rin turns back to me but his expression was just simply happiness, "Yuki-chan, I have a place to go to today, so I won't be home until 8."

"What for?" I questioned but he simply ignores and walks over to Konekomaru to speak. The only thing that swims in my mind is... What is he up to... and with who? Watching him speak to others makes my blood boil and I just can't help but to feel the jealousy spreading like fire. Why am I jealous? What for... it's just Rin?!

My eyes shift to Rin, who was speaking to Konekomaru happily... we never even speak to each other that way. He's always... kinky. He never bothers to even talk anymore, the awkwardness of us just kills it. But seeing Rin laughing and smiling with Konekomaru, who just blushes the entire time and smiles innocently. Is Rin just finding people to play with and steal all of their innocence... people like me.

My thoughts are weakening my strength to stand, then came a pain in my chest that was excessively painful. Rin can find other people that people... then so can I! Then came the silence within me. Thinking this was normal for a jealous lover but... I can't do such thing to Rin, I love him... I-I mean, I really like him! Rin is too valuable to me to throw away. I sat down in my chair thinking even more. Then again... I just can't assume that Rin is playing with me... Rin loves me, he said so myself But... I need to know!

"Okay!" I called out, everyone looks my direction, including Rin and Konekomaru. My eyes are trying to refuse to look that specific direction to show how jealous I am. "We have a change of plans today, pop-quiz." Everyone complains and nags at my decision, but I refuse to take anything back. I can't believe that I used my anger towards the class, it's just immature... then again, I'm still a child myself, it can't be helped. The students continue their complaining but my patience was extremely short at this moment, "You know what! You all have it easy! So, shut up and do the damn quiz or-"

They continue to speak louder but this time complaining that I sound similar to an elder, that seriously pissed me off even more. My cheek begin flare in heat as my blood boils in extreme temperature. It's starting to be hard to breathe and my chest is becoming tight, and then my vision is slowly fading.

"Oi, you all need to shut your faces!" Rin shouts as my heart rate slows down, and my breathing is slightly more difficult. The class starts to shout back to Rin in disapprovement. Rin ignores them all and walks my direction. Then, pulls me towards the door to help but I refuse to let him help out... I felt the warmth of the blue flames. Silence quickly spreads, one by one, everyone just got quiet. Their eyes just watching me but I can't see them, my back can feel all of their eyes just watching in terror. My anger is still there, though, and so are my flames. Then, everything just shuts off. I'm out.

It's just me... alone in an empty white space. Everything is just blank but yet I felt sadness. I look for anything but nothing stands in the far distance, just whiteness. Suddenly, a wave of colors form above me like some kind dream. Then, I saw Rin's face... from the other night. Sleeping soundly. I remember this because, I spent the entire night thinking and thinking about what he might be dreaming. Of me or someone else. That was the night when I found myself becoming less lonely and my heart becoming heavier. that was the night when I felt the need to be in Rin's arms.

Yukio... Yukio.. My eyes slowly open... but the calm voice of Rin. Him calling my name the same way he does makes my heartbeat grow louder and louder. Doki-doki. My entire body is warm from the warmth body holding me. Though I didn't want to leave that state of serene, I had to return to reality to continue my life. As my vision slowly comes back to me, the face of Rin appears first, which made me slightly blush until I realized that I was in his warm arms. I guess that he caught me before I hit the floor...

Like every time I pass out, Rin is worried but the problem is that I don't want him to be worried. "Are you okay?" He asks but I nods as a response, I really don't want to think about what happened because it's all a blur, now. Especially the weird dream thing. I'm still curious about what Konekomaru and Rin up to, but I'll try to keep quiet and forget it... it's nothing serious. But that's what I keep telling myself, I know that I'm still jealous. "Yukio, I want to hear you say that you're okay."

"I'm fine, Rin." I answer softly, hiding away all of my jealousy. He pulls me closer to his chest trying to bringing comfort to me but all he did is make me blush slightly. The warmth in Rin's arms were comforting, but I still refuse to show my other side.

Rin pulls me tighter as he speaks, "Yukio, I was so worried." My cheeks flare hotter with embarrassment. The eyes of girls were watching our brotherly romance too closely as their cheeks blush violently. I know that Rin knows that every time I transform, I pass out afterwards. So, I guess he's putting on a show for the girls... which is just embarrassing. "Yukio, don't scare me like that again..." He pulls me away from his chest and looks deeply into my eyes, he fell into deep thoughts. His cheeks slowly begin to blush but only slightly.

"W-what's wrong, Rin nii-san?" I softly ask trying to find an answer for why he was staring at me, but I soon realized how cluelessly cute I sounded once I said that. Rin blinks his way back to reality and then smiles. Then I realized the unwanted smile I gave back...

"I can't take this anymore!" Shiemi shouts while blushing really hard. She covers her cheeks in embarrassment for a few seconds of thinking but quickly uncovers them to speak once again, "Rin... just kiss him already!" Our, Rin and I, eyes open wide in shock, Is this girl serious?! To back up the information, I turn towards the direction of rest of the girls, who are just blushing more than I and are avoiding eye contact. Even Izumo is blushing which was quite rare for her to fit in with the crowd of girls.

Then suddenly, the door opens. As fast as I could, I jumped out of Rin's arms. But the result of this was falling onto a desks and even more embarrassment. I heard a chuckle from Rin but I quickly ignore it once I saw, Amaimon walking towards Rin. He smiles as the students back away from him but I wasn't afraid. He's no longer an enemy of ours, which the students don't understand.

"Ohayou, Rin and Yukio. I see that Rin didn't get enough last night." He says that causes me to blush very much. How did he know about Rin and I?

I chuckle nervously, "Stop joking, Amaimon... " I say and look over to the curious students, who are just confused... but the girls aren't. Speaking of confusion, I'm seriously confused to see Amaimon here. "..why are you here, anyway?"

Amaimon smirks know that I wanted to change the subject, "I came here to speak to you, privately."


	9. Chapter 9: This Time Around Is Different

A/N- This is a fun chapter.. lots of _lemons_ *you've been warned* but I think you guys will love it! Umm, another pairing involved and Amaimon is still here! ~Tanoshii

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's Talk with Amaimon<strong>

I decided to pull Amaimon to the side to speak privately, "What's so important?" I ask in curiosity when the attention of every person in the classroom is on us. I clear my throat loudly to express the uneasy feeling that I'm recently feeling, but no one cares.

"Have you recently been missing a student of yours? Specifically. a student named Ryuji Suguro?" Amaimon asks with a smirk on his lips. It brings me suspension towards Amaimon, especially with that smirk of his. He stands there waiting for my response and adds, "Anyway, I guess it's a yes, yes?"

I hesitate, "W-what about him? And yes... he transferred."

"Is that what he told you all... hmmm..." He answers as the pounding in my chest is telling me something else. Don't tell me something happened to him!? I told myself, even if the jealousy towards him is still not gone. Amaimon smirks and walks closer, "-Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just that he's recently a nuisance to me."

"Is that what you're trying to tell me!? I thought-"

"No... that's not all." Amaimon interrupts my sentence, "He's recently going through a depressing phase. And all of the anger towards me! He's planning something big and it involves many souls at risk."

I thought about the trouble he might've caused and the unwanted problems that he has caused, but he's one of my students... and I have to help him. "W-what do I have to do to help! Just tell me anything."

"Actually..." Amaimon says with a smirk as well. He turns slowly towards the direction of Rin and walks to him. Instead of standing on his side, he jumps onto the desk and stands on it. He smirks and bends over to directly face Rin's face, which was too close to Amaimon's face. "...I need Rin's help." He moves closer to speak to him, "Please, Rin. I'll do anything you want."

Rin turn to me, but I turned the other way to shun my blushing face away from his. How can I allow him notice my jealousy towards every guy that stands an inch too close or plainly asking for Rin to do things for them. My jealousy is taking too much of me, a-and why am I even jealous? I-it's not like we're dating or anything.

Or is it because I love him...

Clear your mind, Yukio. It's not possible. I turn back towards Rin direction and stood strong. Showing no emotion of jealousy, I continue to talk, "Well, if Rin's going... then I am too!" Rin smiles and walks slowly away from Amaimon and towards me. The beating of my heart increases rapidly once Rin takes a hold of my arm, showing that we're a team. I kept my head strong and decided to not show my unwanted feeling towards Rin.

"And I'm not leaving Yukio's side!" Rin answers and smiles. Then he turns towards Amaimon's direction, "And I'm not going with you alone... I'm no homo, bro."

Amaimon laughs, "Yeah, sure." He says and jumps his way down from the desk and stands. He approaches Rin's direction, with his pointed finger touching Rin's cheeks. "Every time I lay eyes on you... I become more and more interested into you. I've told you this once before, right?"

"You also said that you'll take Shiemi from me and make her your wife, before you threaten to steal her eyes for a souvenir." Rin adds and pushes Amaimon's finger away from his cheeks. Shiemi blushes from the crowd and hides behind Izumo, knowing that it's true. But on the other side, I felt slightly happy in the inside, knowing that Rin knows how to reject others in front of me. I find it quite cute... I think?

Amaimon smirks, "Knowing that I haven't lost this battle, I'm not angry, Rin Okumura."

Rin sighs and rolls his eyes, "Yukio, please come with me! Don't leave me with this demonic homo!" He says and hugs me by my leg. He is, once again, acting like the usual childish Rin that I'm use to. I can help but to get irritated by his own words, though. He sure has the nerve to call names, especially in his relationship status with me. Well, it takes a homo to know a homo, right? (LOL) "Yuuuki-saaan!" He whines.

"Fine, I'll come with you! Only because it's for Suguro-san... a student's safety is always important." I answer as Rin blushes slightly. Then, he shows that expression that he showed before. The jealousy expression. "I-I mean everyone's safety is important, demon or not." I add as Rin's eyes slow shifts to mine.

Konekomaru steps away from the crowd, and approaches us blushing really hard, "I-if it's for Bon, then I'm coming too!" Rin and I look towards each other in surprise, but I couldn't help but to see a smile spread across his face. The jealousy is rushing through my veins. Konekomaru is taking my last straw from my box, and I'm not loving every single bit of it. "Bon's my best friend and-"

"No need for explaining." Rin says light-headedly, "Just come with us."

The anger of me feeling left out is on the edge and I want to back down from this mission because of it. I can't do this with the attention towards Konekomaru and not ME! In a low mumble, I whisper words of jealous and disrespect, "He's unneeded..."

"What was that Yukio?" Rin says but ignore him quickly. I couldn't hold it in any longer, Konekomaru taking the only thing that matters to me is the last thing I'll let anyone do. Especially if it's Rin. He's all that I have and... i-it's probably because... I-I love him! I have to admit it! I love him! But, I can't find a way to tell him, I just can't.

Rin continues to glare at me, just wondering what I was thinking of. Also, because he was simply waiting for my response, "Nothing. It was nothing." I respond and quickly look away from him.

"Oh, okay then." Rin says accepting my response so easily. How can he give up so easily! I'm jealous! Why can't he see that!? Is he blind!? Then again... I need to calm down. Jealousy and anger is not the answer... there are lives in danger and I have to focus on the mission. Plus, I can't distract Rin from doing what's important...

...Am I even important to you anymore? Why am I becoming so selfish, I should know that I'm not the only one hurting in the world. Plenty of people have it way worse than me, so, I need to let it go.

Amaimon smiles to Rin as he moves forward, "Let's go now." He says as he pulls out a watch that once belonged to Mespisto. His brother, Rin's and my half-brother. Thanks to our father, Satan. We all don't like him, and that's how we can tell that we're all related, but somehow, it rarely bothers Amaimon and Mephisto. Then, there's Rin and I, it bothers the hell out of us two. The killing of our father and our mother, he took everything away from us...

"Rin, can you help me on something?" Konekomaru asks Rin as my heart races to quickly, Help on what? Rin walks Konekomaru towards the door, to speak to him privately. Privately? What has to be private? Rin's hand was placed on Konekomaru's back, just as if it was necessary. The feeling towards Rin touching another person brought great anger and jealousy and it's too much for me!

My blood boils in my chest and with it increasing over the time. The feelings packed inside of me is controlling me, as a result, it forces me to slam my desk against another. The sound of the desks takes Rin's attention towards me and away from Konekomaru, but the attention is something that I didn't want to be obvious. He rushes his way towards me as if I got hurt seriously.

_...Only the pain in my heart..._

"Yuki-chan-"

"Shuut up, Rin! Just don't! Just don't say a word..." I shout and brought even more unwanted attention. I felt the eyes of everyone watching my every move, but I kept my head down in shame and embarrassment. Slowly, I become more calmer and calmer, realizing that everyone is still in the room watching. I let my jealousy take the best of me, and that's not good. I shouldn't allow such feelings at this time, especially with lives on the line, "...I'm sorry, Rin." I add with my cheeks blushing and looking the other direction. I can't help the feelings towards Rin anymore, but I have to try to control it before it causes even more problems. Sometimes, I find myself thinking over why I love him more than a brother, and somehow, I find myself lost because of that. No matter what, I'll always love him, but the things he does to me make me feel so, so good. The pleasure he gives me, is unbearable.

"Yukio, are you okay?" Rin asks as I nod and walk towards the door. I never want to speak about these feelings with Rin, but only because I never had the chance to. Honestly, I just began feeling this way and with all of these problems with Ryuji, I can't tell him now. I'll wait until the time is right.

Amaimon approaches Rin with a smirk on his face, but I can feel Rin's hurt expression watching me because of my ignoring him. Even though, I don't want him to worry about me, I know that I've already caused too much. He has several things to worry about other than me. Especially after Fujimoto's death, we learned to not worry about things such as love because a person's life is more important. Even if I rarely speak about Fujimoto with Rin, I know how sensitive he is about this kind of things. He'll just blame himself for the death of Fujimoto-san again and then, he will go through that depressing period once again. "Yukio-" Rin says referring to him asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Rin. I really am." I respond with a smile, to not suspect my inner thoughts or take it the wrong way, "Rin, don't worry about me."

Rin smiles back and walks closer towards my direction, as if he was going to speak to me privately. My heart begins the sudden rush that happens every time he walks towards me. The smile, the laugh... just the entire way that he looks at me, I can't resist but to think about him with me. Allowing him to be all mine. He continues to slowly approach me as he begins to speak, "Yukio, what's really wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." I respond, hoping that he wouldn't notice my jealousy towards him. I won't allow my jealousy take the best of me, and I won't let it bring Rin down along with it. Rin gives an unsure smile and walks away towards Konekomaru to speak to him again. Watching Rin walk away was a relief, but hard to watch. Watching him walking away from me to another man makes me feel like he has abandoned me and I'm left alone. The only member of my family, that I care about, leaving me tells me that I can't risk losing another person, especially Rin. But sometimes, you have to get over it...

**Rin and Amaimon**

My eyes can't stay off of Yukio, who's just leaning on a desk, lost into his deep thoughts. He keeps saying that he's fine and that nothing is wrong, I'm not assuming that he's lying. I know that he's lying. The way that he avoids eye contact while telling me this tells me that he's hiding something. He might tell me that he's fine, but his expressions tell me a different story... what can piss Yukio so much to make him snap just a while ago?

"Rin... when are we going after Bon?" Konekomaru asks as I continue to watch Yukio silently. The thought of him slowly drifting away haunts me everyday. I can't risk losing Yukio, especially after all the trouble I've caused for the family. I caused Fujimoto's death as well as my mother's, Yuri, but I don't want to lose Yukio. I almost lost him last time in a serious battle, but I'm not gonna lose him. I refuse to allow it to happen. "Rin.." Konekomaru calls as my mind is set to bring my attention towards him.

I turn his direction with a lost expression, "Huh?" I respond as if I was a small child in a college class. What Konekomaru had just said to me a few minutes, or even seconds ago, was all lost. He stands there blushing and waiting for an answer that I can't think of, especially if I didn't know what he has said in the first place, "I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

"Bon..." Konekomaru responds, "I asked about Bon. When are we going to get him?"

"Patient, Konekomaru. It's until Amaimon is ready to go." I answer as we watch Amaimon lean onto the door, waiting for us. He smiles once our eyes meet, but I quickly look away from him. I turn to Konekomaru for a moment, "Ya know. I'm glad you and Yukio are coming along. I can't stand Amaimon." I say thankfully and shake his hand. I seriously can't stand Amaimon! He's... a homo and it bothers me badly. I mean I like men, too, but I'm not as... I don't know how explain it, but there's only one guy I love and that's Yukio.

"I love you, too, Rin." Amaimon blankly says as he approaches me with a smirk. He thinks he's so perfect knowing that he'll always get special treatment from Mephisto. No matter what, he thinks that he can get what he wants... especially me. I don't understand what he sees in me, though. He needs to understand when to give up on certain things like... me. He continues to walk until he reaches his destination of being directly in front of me, "Rin, I'm waiting for you to confess your love for me. Anytime now." He draws closer and closer but as soon as I push him away, I realize that Yukio was watching.

"Yukio!" I cry and run to him childishly. I hid behind Yukio and hopes that Amaimon doesn't bother me because of the protection, but something seems odd with Yukio. Recently, he seemed stiff, and lifeless. As result, he hasn't reacted to Amaimon's flirting actions, it's like he just doesn't care. I look to Yukio, who's watching the window silently until he reacts to my staring. Slowly, he turns his head towards me and blushes. "Yukio..." I whisper to him, feeling the urge to kiss him as well. My cheeks feel extremely warm as I realize my eyes slowly dropping from his eyes to his lips.

Then suddenly, I feel someone's eyes watching us, other than Amaimon's and the other students... I feel it from outside the door. Slowly, I turn from the view of Yukio's face to the door and see a person watching. Bon. With the expression of anger was on his face, as it usually was... well, before we had any relation. But then again, why was he here? I thought that we were suppose to find him... then does that mean Amaimon was lying? He opens the door and enters as if he was ready to learn. I thought that he left us, to go to normal classes... I thought that he has given up on being an exorcist.

"What are you all looking at?" Bon says and walks towards his usual seat, next to Konekomaru's seat. The smile on Konekomaru's face was priceless, just like the smile on Yukio's face. Bon seems to bring happiness to anyone, even the person that disliked him the most. "What?"

Yukio responds, "Oh, nothing. I'm just glad that you came back to learn." He smiles and walks towards Amaimon and I. His smile seems to be fake, which tells many things about what he's feeling. He's pissed. He pulls me outside with his hand, as Amaimon just takes the other side of my hand and follows us out. Yukio closes the door behind us to speak privately.

Amaimon smiles before speaking, "I know what I have said earlier, but something-"

"What did he really do." Yukio asks before he can finish the sentence. "You said that he was planning something big involving many souls at risk... you said that he was putting all his anger towards you!"

"I know that I said a lot of things, but I was being honest." He says with a smirk on his face. "And we still need to find out what he's planning to do. I just know he's planning something terrible." He walks towards the door with that smirk of his leaving us confused. Yukio looks towards me like he got an idea from that small comment of his. Amaimon places his hand on the door's handle and continues to speak, "I still need you two to find information about his plan. Are you in?"

I didn't know how he want us to find information, but I have a way that involves Yukio, Bon, and I. Eventually, we'll have everything that we need to know, but I don't know if Yukio will be into it. Before Yukio can say a thing, I answer for the both of us, "We're in. Just give us sometime."

Amaimon nods and enters the classroom, with the smirk. I hate him sooo badly... why am I in a world with Amaimon. Somehow, I got myself into something that's terrible, but it's for the good...? All I know is that I have a plan, and I have to explain to Yukio slowly. I turn to Yukio and was greeted by his confused, yet cute, expression. "Rin..." Yukio says slowly, "What did you just agreed to? What did you get me into!"

"I'll explain it on the way home, just invite Bon over dinner..." I say and walk towards the door until Yukio stops me from walking.

He grabs my shoulder, and says, "Where are you going? Tell me, now."

"I-I can't. I have to speak to Konekomaru." I answer and open the door, "I'll be back to tell you, but invite Bon to dinner, that's all that I need you to do!" I add and enter the classroom as Bon's eyes watch the window. Somehow, the window gets the most attention from everyone, and I can understand. Sometimes, everything in the world just seems to feel crowded, and the beauty of the trees distract me from everything.

I see Konekomaru walking towards me with a smile, which kind of makes me feel happy. He stops in front of me and turns to steal a glance from Bon, "I'm happy that he's back, ya know." He turns back to my direction shyly before Bon can realize that Konekomaru even looked to his direction, "But, do you know what happened to Bon, and what he was planning?"

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about..." I say and look around for any wandering eyes watching us speak. Bon just watched for a second and quickly looked away. I sigh gladly for him looking away, "We don't know what's up with him, but we are after dinner."

"Huh?"

"We're, well, Yukio and I, are having dinner with him to find somethings out." I say as Konekomaru drags his eyes down, as if I told him something offending.

He pulls his eyes back on me, ready to ask a question that might have an answer that might hurt him, "W-what does that have to do with me?"

I smile to him trying to make an approachable, friendly atmosphere, "I have to do, what I have to do to make him tell me... that's why I'm asking your permission, instead of doing something behind your back. Just in case something does happen." Konekomaru stands there quietly, thinking about what to do, and who to trust. I can't stand to let anyone touch Yukio or even talk to him, and I think that's what Konekomaru is feeling, but with Bon, in this case. I add, "Konekomaru, you know that my feelings towards Bon were never there, so you can trust him with me, especially with Yukio by my side. We are going to take care him, I promise."

"Fine..." Konekomaru answers, "What are you all planning to do, and what do I say if Bon asks about what we're talking about?"

I thought for a moment, I was planning to get Bon soo drunk that he'll tell it all, he'll simply spill the beans. Then, again, I was hoping for Yukio to talk his way into Bon's mind and change his thoughts about demons. I look to Konekomaru, who was still waiting for an answer, "We're going to talk to him until he spills the beans." He nods his head as he prepares to listen to what else I have to say, "And tell him that, we were talking about this delicious dish I'm cooking tonight, because Yukio is planning to bring someone over, okay?"

"Sure, that sounds convincing." Konekomaru says and walks away towards Bon. Sometimes, I don't know whether he's trying to be sarcastic or he's just being realistic.

My plan is going to work, with Konekomaru's permission. We can find out what's up with Bon and his secret plan! I walk my way towards Yukio, who's waiting for me to explain more information on this, but I refuse to tell him more... if I tell him more, he would back down on my plan. And if he backs down on the plan, we will never find the truth in all of this. Now, we just have to wait for Yukio to do his part of this plan, so that we can get stage 1 complete.

"Rin..." Yukio says as he crosses his arms to me, "When do I ask him... what do I ask him... what's going to happen there?"

I smile ready to pressure Yukio do to what I want. I turn him towards the direction of Bon, "You ask him now... ask him to dinner and..." I draw closer to him, close to his ears to whisper, "...what's going to happen is up to me." I slightly push him towards Bon before he can respond to anything. He sighs and walks towards him with the smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, welcome back..." Yukio starts with a smile, as I know it's only the beginning of the plan.

Yukio's Dinner with Bon and Rin

I don't understand why I agreed to allow Rin to put me into this. I trust him, I do, but I'm still afraid what might happen. Trust is all I need, and that's all that Rin needs to have. He might be my twin brother, but his mind is sometimes loose. He can say that he has things under control, and he does, but once something doesn't go as planned, something else is going to happen. It's like, something goes wrong, he can't come up with a new plan.

Rin stands over the stove, preparing the dinner for three. Bon is coming over in a few minutes, as everything is going great so far. Rin hasn't told me the rest of the plan to get Bon to speak. I'm curious about what the plan was, and I can't wait for it to come... "Rin, what are you planning..." I ask as Rin smiles away. He places the wooden spoon to the side, and goes to the counter to get the narutomaki.

"I've told you before... it's up to me." Rin answers with a smirk, and walks back to the stove, "You trust me, don't you..."

"Well, I bet that you told Konekomaru..." I answer and walk over to his side. An uneasy feeling in my chest has been bothering the most, for the longest time now. I'm jealous of Konekomaru. It's the truth, and I can't lie to myself anymore... and the worst the thing about it, I want Rin to know that I'm jealous. It's like he doesn't even care at times, usually I wouldn't care to have him not care, but recently, I need his attention. Not Bon. Not Konekomaru. But Rin, only Rin. "...You tell him everything, don't you..." I continue to speak this nonsense, I lay my head against his shoulder carelessly, "Why don't you tell me anything anymore..."

Rin sighs and smiles to himself. "Yukio, calm down. I was just teasing you-"

"Don't play with me, Rin, please." I say and pull my head from his shoulder. Our eyes meet for a few seconds, as his lips part to speak, until a sudden sound from the door takes my attention from him. The knocking at the door saves me from watching Rin's smile slowly fade away. I'm terribly hurt, but I think I'm overdoing it, don't you think? I shouldn't have blurted things like that to Rin, I mean, he's sensitive. And, what did I mean by, '...don't play with me...' I was unstable, I guess. I turn to walk to the door, but, Rin grabs my arm gently. My eyes shift to his as he gives me a sadden expression.

"I'm sorry, if I made you jealous or something, or whatever I did... I'm sorry."

"It's fine... I just needed to get things out of my mind," The knocking continue as I pull my arm from his grip, "Excuse me, the door." Quickly, I go to the door, and look through the window, and was greeted by Bon's angered expression. As usual, he was back to his grumpy self, or I pissed him off for making him wait at the door.

Rin smirks behind me, "So, you were jealous?" He teases as I roll my eyes to him. 'Jerk...' I thought and opened the door with a smile to Bon, ignoring the sassy comment from Rin.

"Welcome, come in. Come in!" I start and walk him towards the table after shutting the door behind him. I can feel the uneasy aura around Bon, as he watches Rin's every movement. I couldn't help to watch Rin, too. He's by the stove continuing his cooking, as if he was ignoring contact here. "Soo..." I began, "How's it been, Bon?"

"Why am I here?" He asks instead of answering the question I've asked.

I smile to make the words I'm thinking clearer. "I just wanted to know what's up, how are you... I just want to catch up. People are worried about you."

"I don't want you all to worry about me, I'm fine as it is. My life is more clearer and I'm feeling great." He says straightly, "My mind is on my goal in life, and that's protection people from monster like demons."

Demons. With him saying that particular word in that tone frightens me a little. It's like he's trying to offend us by saying it like that, even if it did offend me slightly. The unease in chest became more denser, and my breathing becomes a little heavier, "Well, we'll get you there. I promise." I add, hiding my offended feelings that are unnecessary.

"Don't promise things you can't keep." Bon adds as he looks to Rin, "What're you cooking?"

"Miso Ramen..." Rin answer with his eyes still glued to the pot.

Bon looks to me, slightly worried, "Is he okay, did something happen?" My heart skips a beat, as the pounding of it rapidly increases. It's like he asked me, 'What did you do to him...' I don't know what to do, at this moment. I'm already pressured to follow Rin's plan, and now this... I know I did something wrong, but I don't think it's Bon's business to know what Rin and I do, or what I say.

"Nothing happened." Rin says while walking towards us with a smile, and the bowls and chopsticks in his hands. He places them in front of us before serving the ramen, "I was just focused on the Ramen, ya know." Rin adds.

Bon looks to Rin, "Rin," He starts with a worried expression, "I know you, something's wrong... just say it."

"I'm fine... Ryuji." Rin says and looks towards to him. Usually, Rin would call him 'Bon' but I guess when he's serious, he calls him by his given name. Bon continues to look towards the bowl of noodles, ignoring the recent comment. The thing about this awkward moment was, that I'm not feeling a bit jealous, but I do feel guilty. I wanna make up to what I've done to Rin. I shouldn't have been that cruel to him, and I should have thought before I spoke, so, in the end... it's still my fault.

I look to my bowl of noodles, trying to find a way to help until I find myself smiling at the bowl. I love narutomaki in ramen, and seeing an extra narutomaki in my bowl, I know what it means. Though, this was just an extra narutomaki, I know it's just more than that. I know that Rin was thinking about me at the time, and that he's sorry for what he has done. He has his ways to make people smile by the smallest things. I look up to Rin, who was watching me the entire time, but with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," I say with a smile to Rin. He stands behind Bon with a smile and nods to me. His smile was so cute, I couldn't stop stealing glances at him. Every time I glance at him, his smile was always there towards me. Back and forth, we continued to take quick glances to each other, until I noticed Bon ignoring contact with us to.

"I'm sorry, Bon." I say to him as he looks up from his bowl, "Now, how are you?"

"I think that I've already answered that before..." He answers and continues to eat his ramen. My eyes shift to Rin with an expression that says 'what noow!' I'm lost, and I have no idea what to do right now. The awkwardness has to pass in order to make him spill the beans. Rin walks into the kitchen, with an idea of how to fix this problem. I'm trusting this to Rin, I hope he has something to make it easier because we have to get this done quickly, before he suspects us. It's bad enough he's wondering why we invited him, we don't want him to suspect us planning something as well.

Rin comes back into the dining room with a bottle of sake in his hand, hoping that it can ease the moment and Bon. "Okay, let's start the drinking!" Rin calls and pours the sake in our glasses. "Drink up, because it's a night to celebrate your return, Bon."

"Thanks." Bon says blankly, and holds his glass in the air. Rin takes his seat by my side, as we watch Bon take his first sip. I quickly look away before Bon suspects us trying to get him drunk, took a small sip from my glass. Staying sober the longest seems to be the right thing to do here. Especially, if Rin makes a reckless move by drinking his way through this.

As I thought, recklessly, Rin takes his glass and drinks it like water. My eyes widen in shock, seeing Rin trying his best to get himself drunk, other than getting Bon drunk. I place my hand on Rin's hand that was holding the glass, stopping him from taking another sip, "Rin, slow down..."

"But, I love sake... I also have plum wine in the back, I'll get that out as well, after finishing the sake." Rin says as I shake my head to him, silently signaling that it's a bad idea. He looks to me with an annoyed expression, but before I knew it, he puts the glass back down. Then, Bon pounds his glass down and breaks it.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to break it." Bon says and grabs the bottle, "Can I have the rest of this?" Somehow, of off one glass of sake, or probably more, Bon managed to get himself drunk. We just nod agreeing that he can have it. As a teacher, I shouldn't allow him to drink at all, but I'm a teenage, too. I can't be helped, I wanna have fun, too! I mean, it wouldn't mean thing if I was just regular Yukio, but this Yukio on a mission, I have to do my best to save others, even if it might be a false alarm.

Bon takes a sip from the bottle, until he realizes the sake was falling from his mouth. His food was untouched, but he continued to drink like there was no more. For moment, he lays the bottle onto the table and smiles before speaking to us, "Rin, ya know, I really, really... really loved you." His eyes move to Rin, drunkenly, and back to the bottle, "But once I found out that you... loved someone else, I was heart broken, and I just wanted to die, ya know. Then, when I found out that it was Yukio, I thought that you were just going through a phase or some shit... but you really do love him."

"Bon, I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? You promised!" Rin shouts like no one's listening. I'm starting to think the alcohol is getting to their minds real fast. Rin looks to me nearly into tears, "He promised!" I sigh knowing that those aren't real tears and just his mixed emotions with the alcohol, but I still have to show some sympathy, for mental reasons.

Bon pulls on me to turn me towards his direction as he hot breath was all over me, "How can you keep a promise that stops you from falling in love?! When the things he does to me makes me happy, how am I not suppose to love him!" He asks me, and then back to Rin, "Some times, I thought about seeing Yukio in your place, as my lover... but it doesn't seems the same!" He slams his fists against the table angrily, "Rin! I loved you so much, why didn't you feel the same way about me, as I felt for you?"

"Why do I have to fall in love with you?" Rin says loudly, and angrily, "Is it necessary to fall for you? Huh?"

Tempestuously, Bon slides his arm against the table, knocking over several items off the table including the bowl of ramen, glasses of sake, and sauces. This conversation is going out of hand, as a teacher, I have to do something about it. Bon stands from his seat, with his fist slamming against the table once again, "Yes, it was fucking necessar-"

"Stop it, you two!" I shout taking their attention, "Stop with this argument, and complete our mission..." I say and turn to Rin. He looks away, refusing to speak to Bon. I turn towards Bon's direction, to ask the questions, "Is it true that you were planning to get rid of all demons, using human sacrifice, Bon?"

"What the fuck, of course not! Human sacrifice... never!" Bon says and stands from his seat, "Who the fuck told you that lie!?"

"I-it's just that, we thought that you had a grudge on Rin, and you wanted to get rid of all demon with force..." I explain, as he takes the bottle of sake from the table.

He holds the bottle to his lips, but before he takes a single sip, he says to himself, "Amaimon..."

My curiosity wants to know how he knew it was him who told us that, but then, I realized that my mission was completed. We found the answers to the questions, so, no alcohol. I pull the bottle from Bon, who seems to be angry towards me for doing so. "No alcohol for you two." I say with a smile. Before I knew, the rim of the bottle were on my lips, and I was already half way done with it. I guess all my stress and being pressured to this mission, gave myself an urge to drink. My mind begins to swing out of control as I drop the bottle. I felt sick... it's been a while since I drank this heavy. My steps towards Rin became to feel tipsy, and dizzy. I trip on my own jelly legs, and fall to my knees.

"Are you okay, Yukio." Rin asks but I just smile as if nothing happened. I'm already gone to the land of the drunk, and there's no turning back. I rise from my knees, and walk towards Rin, before falling onto him. I run my hands on his chest, trying to tease him, like I always do when I'm drunk. This new side of me comes out once I become drunk, and it's uncontrollable. "...Yukio..." Rin says and grabs my hand from his chest, as if I was another person. "Don't do this to me."

"Why?" I ask and pull my hand from his grip, and run it back on his chest, but this time, I was unbuttoning his school shirt. "I just want to have fun! You guys are always saying that I'm not fun just because I'm a teacher!" Rin gently pushes me away with a annoyed expression. He opens his mouth to speak, but Bon interrupts.

"It's because you ARE boring..." He says and walks away from the both of us. For some apparent reason, I'm actually pissed off because that silly comment, I mean, usually I can simply ignore such comments from Bon, or even handle them maturely, but tonight, I don't think I can do that.

I walk towards Bon angrily, and stood directly in front of him, "You say that I can't have fun?!" I say and pull his shirt closer to me, "Watch this..." I force him closer, up until our lips met, and continue. The rush of finally knowing what Bon knows about this kind of hobby excites me, but unfortunately for Rin, it pisses him off. Rin rushes towards my direction and pulls me away from Bon, leaving him shocked from my kiss. I fall into Rin's arms and look up to his eyes, that shows jealousy.

"What're you doing, Yukio, putting yourself out there." He says angrily, and pulls me closer to his face, "You're mine... only mine." I couldn't help to blush to the sweet comment of his. I love Rin, and he understands that I'm all his. I smile feeling more open with my emotions and pull him close to me for a kiss as well. We continued to kiss as Rin pulls me towards the bed and slams me down. I lick my lips from tasting Rin's tongue in me, as I want more of him. Then, Bon walks towards Rin and pins him on the bed, by my side.

"I want to join, too." He says and violently kisses Rin before shifting to me for more. Bon runs his hand down my leg and up towards my inner thigh, until he reaches my ass. He squeezes my ass roughly before heading towards Rin's direction for some of him. "Yukio.. I didn't know.. that you're into shit like this.." Bon manages to say between each kiss from Rin.

"Only when I'm this drunk.." I answer and tightly grip the bed sheet once I felt someone's mouth on my friend. The arousing feeling of just knowing that it's Rin's talented tongue pleases me. Before I knew it, sweet moans slip from Rin's soft mouth and from mine, too.

After a while, everything just blank out.. as always. Just pure darkness.. until the next morning. Also, I can depend on Rin to inform me of everything that went on. So, until then.. I'll wait until I wake up from this nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10: The True Confession

A/N- Well, **good things always have to come to an end.. sadly, so does this story**. Thank kyuu for tuning in throughout the entire story, I reaally appreciate it! Please leave a review before forgetting this story! Tell me about favourite parts in the story! Tell me your least favourite! Tell me the moment where you wanted to jump into the screen and _choke Shiemi to death_ so that she wouldn't keep saying stupid things! Lastly, tell me what you think of the ending! Thank kyuu for your support! And FIGHTING!

And the moment you all been waiting for..

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio no Mezame (Yukio's Awakening)<strong>

Once again, I awaken by Rin's side. However, it feels quite nice, with his bare body right behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I love him dearly. At this moment, I have a feeling that this is the right time to tell him how I feel. I have to confess, because it's what's right, right? Especially with all the mixed emotions from yesterday. Other than that, I love him and I feel it's right to inform him about it.

I place my hand over Rin's, and intertwined my fingers in his. The thought about what could have happened yesterday, if I was responsible, I could have done the right thing, however, I didn't. I drank my stress away and blacked out. As usual, due to thinking so hard, it triggers my memories and brings everything back to me. Then, I came across the memory of Bon's lips on Rin's and mines, and felt my cheeks blush. What was I thinking last night?! I did both?! I was in a three-way?!

Then, the sound of flushing comes from the restroom as I see Bon walk back into the room. He blushes once he realizes me being awake, as he mouths the words, "I'll be leaving now.." I avoid his eyes telling him that I want him out, as I slouch deeper into Rin's arms.

He exits quite rapidly, and closes the door silently. The soft sound of the closing door startled Rin a little and awaken him. For a second, he squeezes me tightly, but loosens a little when he realizes the time. He whispers, "It's almost time.." As my head peeks towards the digital clock by the bed. It's 5:40am.

"I-I'll go get ready.." I say, as rise from his arms and towards the restroom. "We'll get there on time, okay?"

Rin nods with a smile, almost half-sleep, and covers himself with the sheets once he lays back down. As a typical Rin, he's going back to sleep until I come back and wake him up, once again. I sigh, knowing that he's costing me time, but I wouldn't blame him. I don't really remember whether he drank or not, but I do remember me drinking a lot of sake. Which leads to my headache I have now.

Talk about payback I thought, and walk into the restroom with this pounding in my head. There are so many sins I committed yesterday, and I regret it, but this, now, is a way to pay me back for what I have done. Without Fujimoto, life have been terrible. If he was alive, could everything have been better?

I shake my head, trying to take these painful thoughts from my head, but it's life. I have to get use to thinking realistically, even if it's painful. Life is pain, but life is also love. And love conquers everything.

In the future, I hope for the best for everyone, because the things are now might seem good, but not to everyone. So, when time passes by, I hope things are best for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin no Asa (Rin's Morning)<strong>

Waking up by Yukio's side, without him being so angry, makes me extremely happy. However, being awake after a long night and being at school earlier than what I'm usually use to, pisses me off. Damn, Yukio. He had to wake up so early just to get extra grading done, it makes me extremely grumpy.

"Rin, are you sure that you want to be here?" Yukio asks, as he puts down his pen and adjusts his glasses on his face, "I mean, you can go to sleep and meet me here. You can be excused because I woke you up earlier."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just a little sleepy and hungry. I can live." I answer and lay my head against my desk, restlessly. I can't leave him here alone. It'll make me look like a bad boyfriend to leave him alone. Besides, I love him too much to leave his side.

I continue to lay my head on my desk as a few minutes elapsed, but Yukio seems to not stand the silence. "Rin.." He calls gently as I place my head on my arm, which is resting on the desk.

"Yeah," I answer, as I felt the insecurity in his actions. He blushes and hesitates to speak. He parts his lips to speak, yet no words spill out. His arm moves to his chest, yet have no reason. For the moment of our eyes meeting, he looks away to the ground, but then back to me. My head rises from the desk, and with adrenaline, I blush, too. I think this the moment.. I thought, and ran my hand through my hair bashfully.

"R-Rin.." He calls again, as his face flushes even more, "I have to say that.. I'm—Rin, I lo—"

"Ooohayoou goozaimaasu!" Shiemi shouts as Yukio turns away from me, and continues to grade. Fucking Shiemi!

My eyes drag on the floor avoiding hers. However, we both respond with a lazy, and unenthusiastic "Helloo.."

Shiemi smiles, hoping that everything is back the way it was before, but then she regarded our recently blushing faces, and felt like she missed something. As a result, she tilts her head in curiosity and asks, "Did I miss something?"

Yukio and I hesitantly shake our heads as a negative, but Yukio responds with a thoughtless answer. "W-we were just talking about the.. devoirs?"

"Devoirs?!" Shiemi asks confusedly, wondering what that meant. Actually.. I don't even know what that means, which was shocking since he just said we were 'talking' about that. However, I just went along with it and smiled along with him.

Yukio smiles disarmingly, showing pride in his intelligence because of this new word to our vocabulary. "It's French for 'homework', Shiemi." He adds, causing Shiemi to blush slightly, but probably due to this smiling.

"You are very smart, Yukio," She says walking closer to him, with an enormous smile on her face, "Wait—can you teach me English? It's really complicated and very hard for me, since I rarely went to school."

Yukio chuckles nervously, knowing that I'm watching everything. He might think I'm jealous, but.. I'm actually calm at this moment. There's no physical contact, at least, and Shiemi doesn't have the slightest thought about Yukio and I. However, Yukio continues to nervously chuckle and replies, "Sorry, Shiemi, but Rin needs a lot of tutoring in English, too."

"Oh.." She answers but continues to blush, "Maybe next time, huh?" She adds, but begins to twist one of her fingers around a small portion of her hair, flirtatiously.

Yukio awkwardly smiles following another chuckle, as he simultaneously falls into a desk next to mine. "Shiemi," He calls to her as she quickly turns all her attention to him, he adds, "Can you go get some coffee for me.. in the new café downstairs, at the end of the hall?"

"Umm.. sure, Okumura-san!" She says and skips out the classroom with a smirk on her face, like the typical Shiemi would. Once my eyes move from the door, and back to Yukio, I regarded his eyes watching me.

My eyes fall from his lips and back, as we simultaneously lean closer and closer. He runs one of his hands through my hair, and the other to my cheek, to pull me closer until our lips touch. As he kisses me, I reach out my hand on his, took a grip of it, and then, place it over my heart. I wanted him to feel my heart beat rapidly with his touch, even though we had plenty of it the night before, but who cares.. I want him to myself until I can't have no more.

Yukio starts slow, but then recognized the pattern and learns by every passing second. With his soft, pink lips touching mine, I felt the urge to move my desk closer. I part my lips from his, and walk to his desk. "I want to be closer," I randomly explain, and pull Yukio's lips right back where it belongs.. onto mine, but just for a peck. He stands from the desks' seat and wrap his arms around me, as I place my hands on his small waist. "I like it this way," I say and lean my head onto his shoulders, "Can we just cancel class and peacefully lay in bed together, all day, but just for today." I add, and place my breath over his neck for a while, before gently placing my warm, moist lips on it.

"Wait, wait, wait—hold on, Rin. I can't simply—"

"Just for today, Yuuki-chan." I beg, and part my lips from his neck, "Just say that your sick, and I'm taking care of you."

Yukio smiles, knowing my idea might be convincing, but knowing Yukio all these years, he doesn't want to say that. Yukio hates liars.. a lot. Which means, obviously, he doesn't feel comfortable lying to others, especially higher authority.

"It's fine," I answer, but with a bashful smile, along with its matching blushed cheeks, "..but you have to say something to me, in order to earn my forgiveness."

"What is it?" Yukio asks, but eventually gets it. I assume this due to his cheeks suddenly blushing and his eyes moving to the ground, due to his insecurity. To make it easier, I place my head on his shoulder. However, I chuckle, to hide my inner giggles similar to a nervous schoolgirl who is going to get her first kiss. Yukio squeezes me slightly tighter, and leans his head against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio no Kokuhaku (Yukio's Confession)<strong>

Rin's gentle head now leans onto mine, as my heart pounds against my chest. I felt my hand sweating, the large knot in my throat, and the urge to hold him tightly until my heart pours out its meaning without me verbally speaking. However, that's not what's going to happen. I have to say it. I can't keep it to myself, I have to tell him. Not to just earn his forgiveness, but to earn his honesty and love.

I lean my head against his, and took a deep breath before speaking once again, "R-Rin..." I start, and squeeze him tighter, due to my shyness.

"Yukio, if you squeeze me more tighter, I can possibly die from it.." Rin adds, following with light laughter. From the sound of his tone, he seems to be nervous as well. For what reason exactly? I'm the one confessing?!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's Thoughts<strong>

For some reason, I'm feeling nervous—no anxious—waiting for Yukio to say it. Every single time he's going to say something, he keeps squeezing me tighter and tighter. Is it really that hard to say it? Or is it just hard to say to me? Even with these doubts of whether Yukio truly loves me or not, I'm too in love with him to be mad at this moment. I just want to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's Words<strong>

A chuckle slips from my mouth, finding it so difficult to say it. Why is that? If I really love him, I should be able to say it to him, because my love should be greater than my doubts.

I pull my head from Rin's, with confidence, and look deeply into his blue eyes. I part my lips to speak, however my words don't pour. The only thing that happens is my cheeks blushing into a crimson colour. Rin smiles, and slightly blushes as that gives me a little more confidence.

"Rin," I start once again, but less bashful, "I love you."

Rin's cheeks begin to blush even more, as his eyes widen along with his smile. He kisses me a few more times before I pull him in for a long, sweet kiss. Once we pull apart, he bites the bottom of my lip, and begins to move his kiss deeper, along with his tongue.

"I love you, too, Yukio." He responds, and continues with the french kissing. With our busy lips, and busy minds, we lean against a desk, pushing it farther and farther away until Rin's body sits on it. He parts his legs, but then he suddenly stops. Once I regard this, I stop as well, with the sense of Amaimon is near.

We push apart as I place my hand onto my gun, which is always on my side. Meanwhile, Rin pulls his Kurikara out, and stands in his fighting stance, ready to fight.. with is unnecessary because Amaimon shows no harm.

"Wow, you two are great!" Amaimon ridicules from behind us, somehow, but begins to smirk with his eyes on Rin, "Especially you, Rin."

I let out a short, yet quick, sigh and reply, "Well, we are trained. We are always suppose to know what to do when someone, like you, enters the school without permission from—"

"—I'm not talking about that, you clueless, four-eyed brat." Amaimon interrupts, and moistens his lips with his tongue, "I was talking about—"

"—Don't call him that." Rin answers in a seriously pissed off tone, "I can call him that, but only I can, ya homo."

"~Oh, Rin. I love it when you like this." Amaimon says with the slightest sarcasm, "Does that mean you want to fight, again?"

"It's on!" Rin answers, but I pull him back, knowing that we have students arriving any minute now.

Rin gives me a pouting face before realizing my blushing cheeks, "Rin..." I say, realizing the most embarrassing thing, so far, in my life.

"What?"

"Amaimon witnessed our.. ya know—the kissing." I say blankly, but I pull my eyes to the ground finding it embarrassing to look at him ever again. However, deep inside, where the demonic Yukio sleeps.. I know that I found quite great that Amaimon witnessed it. He can finally know that Rin loves me but not him. A chuckle slips from my inner thoughts, and out to reality, finding it funny that I actually feel this way.

Suddenly, Shiemi enters the classroom, along with all of her classmates approaching their seats. However, Shiemi looks quite tiring, probably from looking for the non-existing café downstairs, at the end of the hall. Yet, she approaches me with a cup of hot coffee, along with a muffin. "It took a while to find the place, but I got you your coffee and a muffin." She says and hands me them before formally bowing to me. Wow, she actually got me coffee.. just wow. *coughs* Okay..?

I thank her as she takes a seat, along with Rin. Amaimon stands there staring aimlessly into the window, until I get his attention. "Amaimon.." I call, trying to find out what's wrong with him. He turns his head towards my direction, a gives his typical poker face, which tells me he's fine.

"I should be leaving now.. I can feel Mephisto searching for me." He replies and quickly exits the classroom.

Rin looks to me, with a confused, yet solicitously, expression. "What's up with him?" He asks, as I simply reply with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yukio, Let's Finish What We Started!" -Rin<strong>

School seemed to feel like a long time today, it's like it wasn't going to end. Can you imagine an endless school day?! It probably felt so long because Yukio finally confessed to me, with all his his heart. He was nervous, I can tell, but so was I for some reason. This entire class period, all I can do is steal glances at Yukio and find him stealing a few glances at me as well, which flatters me a lot.

Finally, Yukio dismisses my classmates and gathers his material in a rush. I look to him trying to understand what's going on, but then I understood. He's ready. Just like me, he wants to hurry home and finish what we started before Amaimon interrupted. I gather my things as well, and quickly place them into my bag before heading towards the door. I awaited Yukio to catch me, as he did, we both exit the classroom and decided to head straight home.

Instead of walking home, avoiding everyone's suspicion of something going on between us, we openly ran the way there, trying not to waste any time we have. Although, my energy was all gone once we made it home, by the time Yukio locked the door and quickly pulls every piece of clothing off, other than his pants, one by one... my energy is back.

"I'm ready.." I confess, and pull my shirt off. Watching Yukio approach me, I'm happy for having him feel the same as I do. For a while, I was doubting how he felt, but now, I'm glad for being informed about his feelings. I'm happy. I really am.

Yukio places him warm hand onto the center of my chest, and gently pushes me down onto the bed. The sight of him taking control flatters me, it flatters me so much that, I just lay there any allow him to do what he wants with me. He climbs onto me, slowly taking his time with his smile.

"Rin, I'm happy, now..." He says, as the sound of that was music to my ears.

I love him. I love Yukio, and nothing can come between the two of us. Not Shiemi, Bon, or anyone. I don't care about what everyone thinks of us, only Yukio is what I care about. Our love is strong enough to conquer all the hate around us.

_"Let's finish what we started..."_


End file.
